She Talks To Angels
by racejunkie
Summary: James captures Bella after the Cullens leave and turns her into a tasty treat for other vampires. At night she dreams of a faceless, blonde angel.The baseball game-ballet studio scenes never happened
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok, here's my new story…hope you enjoy it! It's going to be a complete 360 from Tears of Gold!**

_**She never mentions the word addiction  
in certain company  
yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan  
after you meet her family**_

she paints her eyes as black as night now  
pulls those shades down tight  
yeah she gives a smile when the pain comes  
the pain gonna make everything alright

says she talks to angels  
they call her out by her name  
oh yeah, she talks to angels  
says they call her out by her name

she keeps a lock of hair in her pocket  
she wears a cross around her neck  
yes the hair is from a little boy  
and the cross is someone she has not met  
not yet

says she talks to angels  
they call her out by her name  
oh yeah, she talks to angels  
says they call her out by her name

she don't know no lover  
none that I ever see  
yet to her that ain't nothing  
but to me it means, means everything

she paints her eyes as black as night now  
she pulls those shades down tight  
oh yeah, there's a smile when the pain comes  
the pain gonna make everything alright.

_**She Talks To Angels – Black Crowes**_

_I was sitting in the middle of _our _meadow, enjoying the light from a sun that hardly ever showed itself here in Forks. I leaned back on my elbows and shut my eyes, feeling the heat warm my body. I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling the fragrance of all the wildflowers surrounding me._

_All of a sudden, I heard a noise beside me and opened my eyes. There standing in front of me was a man. I couldn't see his face, but his blonde hair was like a halo around his head._

"_Who are you?" I asked. I knew I should've been scared, but something about him was sending calming waves out to me. _

_He chuckled. "Bella, you know who I am." Then he got serious. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm enjoying the sun and some peace and quiet." I didn't want to tell him the real reason I was here, he would just think I was some forlorn little girl. The truth was I came here everyday, hoping _he _would show up._

_He sat down beside me, but I still couldn't see his face. "Bella, why are you wasting your life, waiting for something that was never meant to be?"_

_I started crying, feeling the tears streaming down my face. "What are you talking about? Edward and I were going to have eternity together! We were soulmates!"_

_He shook his head. "Oh Bella, if you two were truly soulmates, there's no way he would've been able to leave your side."_

_It was my turn to shake my head. "It doesn't matter anyway. I wasn't good enough for him, I was just a distraction."_

_He wiped the tears from my face. "Darlin', your true soulmate is out there, waiting on you. Don't give up on your life. You're a very beautiful woman, inside and out. You have a lot of love to give to the right man. Don't give up and remember this always…you are worth it."_

_I wrapped my arms around my knees and laid my head down on them. I sobbed until I couldn't cry another tear. When I looked up he was gone._

"_Oh Edward, why did you leave me?"_

"Bella!"

"Bella, wake the fuck up!"

I sat straight up, looking around the room. You know how it is when you're woken up out of a nightmare…When I saw James's face, I knew I had just ended one nightmare and entered another. Welcome to my life.

"You might as well forget about your _Edward," _he sneered when he mentioned the forbidden name. "You weren't good enough for him then and you're sure not good enough for him now."

I felt my chest tighten as he said the words that had ripped me apart. After that dream, I was an emotional wreck, but there was no way in hell I'd let him know. He'd just use it against me. "Go fuck yourself!" I stared him in his red eyes, daring him.

He was in my face before I could even blink. "No baby, that's your job." His eyes were narrowed and I could see the venom building up in his mouth. We went through this same song and dance everyday. I was always trying to push him over the edge. I was tired of living, if you could call this a life, and wanted him to end it all for me.

The problem was that James knew it. He would only let me push him so far before he would leave me alone. I sighed as I laid back down, pulling the blanket over my head. He yanked it back and grinned at me. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked into his evil face. "It's time for you to get up and get in the shower. I've got some special people coming in tonight and I want you to be at your best." He leaned in to kiss me but I turned my face. He snarled at me and gripped my cheeks, his fingers digging in. "Don't you ever turn your face away from me!"

I grabbed his hand, trying to loosen the vise, but knew it was impossible. I also knew that he wouldn't want to bruise my face so I waited. He finally drew back so I worked my jaw back and forth trying to loosen it up. When I felt like I could speak clearly, I stared into his eyes. "Fuck you."

I could see the anger building up and hoped that I had finally gave him the push he needed, but he just chuckled. "Bella, I know what you're trying to do and it will never work. You are much too valuable to me. You belong to me…don't ever forget it." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Get ready." And with that, he left my room.

_My room…_what a joke that was. A mattress on the floor and a table in the corner. The only light coming in was from a little window high up on the wall, too high for me to crawl out of. Believe me…I tried. There wasn't a dresser in sight. James took great pleasure in dressing me day to day. He would lay out my clothes on my bed. He reminded me of Alice in that way. Before I could wallow in those memories, I quickly pushed the thoughts of my other family away. I couldn't help the snort that escaped. My family that left me high and dry. Easy pickings for someone like James.

I headed to the bathroom and turned the water on. I undressed and tested the water…hot, just enough to keep my thoughts in line, but not hot enough to relax. I couldn't allow myself to relax, not with James around. I stepped in the shower and let the water run over my head.

All of a sudden, the shower door was open. "Hurry up! I want you dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes!" James's face twisted into a sneer. "Unless you need me to help you…"

I jumped when I heard James's voice. I absolutely hate it when he sneaks up on me like that. I turned my body so my back was facing him, I quit giving him the satisfaction of seeing me blush a long time ago. "I think I can manage."

"Well, that's too damn bad. You know I would…" I know he was staring at my ass. "When you're ready, your stuff is on the table." He stood there for a few more minutes before he shut the shower door and left me in peace.

I hurriedly washed by body and hair because I knew he'd be back and would 'help' me if I wasn't done. After rinsing off, I grabbed my towel and stepped back into the room to see what clothes he left for me to wear. I rolled my eyes when I saw the school uniform on the bed. What is it with these fantasies of screwing school age girls? I looked over at the table and my heart started beating loudly. I decided to take care of myself first so I walked over and picked up the lighter and lit it under the spoon. I tied myself off and filled the syringe with my salvation. Finding a good vein, I slipped the needle in. After making sure I was in the vein, I pushed the plunger in. I quickly removed the rubber cord and felt the burn at once. I quietly sang to myself, "the pain gonna make everything all right." Chris Robinson knew exactly what he was talking about.

I sat down on my bed and leaned back on my hands with my eyes closed. I loved this feeling. It matched my life…nothing mattered anymore. Once the rush was over, I stood and picked up my outfit for the night. I put the white shirt on and left the top three buttons undone. Then I wiggled into the skirt, knowing it barely covered my ass. Not having any panties or bra on didn't bother me anymore. They weren't necessary according to James.

I brushed out my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail, letting some tendrils hang down around my face. I got out my makeup bag and outlined my eyes in black eyeliner. After applying some mascara and lip gloss, I took a long look at myself in the mirror.

When I finished with my makeup and hair, I knocked on the door. Paul opened it and grabbed my arm. I hated him as much as I hated James, but for now I really couldn't find it in myself to care. He led me down the hallway and into the "parlor" as James called it. I looked around and finally found the special guests. If I was truly aware of my feelings, I'm sure I would've turned around and ran. There standing with James were three figures wearing long cloaks. James led the one in the middle over to me.

"Bella, this is Aro. He's heard about you and wanted to meet you in person." I was shocked at James's demeanor. I had never seen him fawn over anyone before and here he was kissing this Aro's ass. I wanted to laugh, but knew I'd pay for it later, so I just stood there with a blank expression on my face.

Aro held out his hand for mine and when I ignored it, I heard James snarl. "Bella…" he hissed out a warning. I gave him my blank stare, but then turned back to Aro and gave him my hand. I shivered when he touched me, his skin felt like paper…dried up, ready to disintegrate paper. Confusion hit me when I realized Aro had a tight grip on my hand. I tried to pull it back, but he wouldn't let go.

"I have never met anyone like her," he spoke with shock in his voice. "I'm not seeing anything!" I shrugged my shoulders, not understanding what the hell he was talking about. I finally managed to get my hand back, only to feel him wrap his arm around my waist. "Come on, little Bella. You're mine for the night."

I allowed him to pull me to _the_ room. I had lost the fight in me a long time ago, ever since my family had left me to fend for myself against everything supernatural. I keep telling myself that they couldn't have known what would happen to me, but I couldn't help but wonder why Alice hadn't seen this. Aro opened the door and I knew that I had to push all those thoughts out of my head. I had business to take care of. The last time I tried to fight against this, James had taught me a very valuable, albeit painful, lesson.

Aro took off his cloak and sat at the desk sitting in the middle of the room and leered at me. "So, Miss Swan, I heard that you've been a very naughty girl."

On the outside, I kept my face expressionless, but on the inside, I was rolling my eyes. It was time to get into my role. I gave Aro a pout and lower my head so I was looking at him through my eyelashes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disobedient. What can I do to make up for it? I'll do anything you want." And Edward said I couldn't act!

I could tell Aro was getting excited. His nostrils were flaring and he was beginning to pant. "Come over here and bend over the desk." When I did as he ordered, I felt a blindfold cover my eyes and my wrists cuffed to the desk. He lifted my skirt and I shuddered when I felt his hands caressing my ass. Of course he mistook my shudder of dread as desire as he whispered into my ear, "Little Bella, you want this punishment just as much as I want to give it to you, don't you sweetness?"

Again I rolled my eyes, thankful for the blindfold. Truthfully I just wanted him to get it over with so I could go back to bed and enjoy my buzz. "Oh Aro, please punish me!" I moaned the words out, hoping he'd get started. I should win Best Actress award for this…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a slight sting on my ass. _And so it begins. _I moaned and wiggled my ass at him as he spanked me nine more times. Ten was my limit. All of a sudden I heard a buzz and knew he was bringing the big guns out…a fucking vibrator. I hated those damn vibrators. As hard as I tried to not enjoy these sessions, I always failed. I felt him run it up and down my inner thighs and felt my body tense up. He soon ran it between my folds, making me squirm. "Does little Bella like that?"

I wished he would just keep his damn mouth shut so I could imagine someone else was doing this to me, someone who loved me. I squeezed my eyes shut underneath the blindfold as I felt the vibrator enter me. He moved it in and out of my now wetter-than-hell folds and I found myself meeting it, thrust for thrust.

The coil in my nether regions was tightening and I knew I was getting ready to climax, but before I could hit my orgasm, I felt him pull the vibrator out and push himself into me. He grabbed my hair and began pounding away at me. "So hot…so tight…" he kept repeating the words over and over with each thrust. He leaned over me and yanked my head back. "Cum for me, Bella!" I felt him bite my shoulder and draw on my blood. The sensation never failed to, not only push me, but throw me over the edge. This was what they came for…a taste of my blood. Never pushing their venom in my bloodstream, I was to be kept human for a little sip, so to speak.

Fuck. My. Life.

Aro freed my wrists and took the blindfold off of me. He ran his hand along my cheek and I pulled away from him, which made him chuckle. "Ah little Bella. I now see what the big attraction is. Fucking your hot pussy and then drinking your delicious blood was worth the trip from Italy. I have never felt or tasted anyone like you before."

_Just leave, _I thought to myself. The sooner he left, the sooner I could do another shot. When he didn't get a reaction out of me, he finally walked to the door and opened it. Before he walked out, he turned back to me and gave me a bow. "I enjoyed you very much. I'll let James know."

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and opened the door. As always, Paul was standing guard. I sneered at him as I passed him. "You do your pack proud." I smiled to myself when I heard him snarl. _Rat-bastard!_

I walked into my room and stripped down, throwing the hideous outfit in the corner of the room. I took a long shower, trying to scrub the memory of Aro's hands and cock off of my skin. When my skin was raw, I got out and dried myself off as I walked over to the table. The only good thing James ever did for me was keeping me supplied in my drugs.

Once again, I fixed myself a good shot and took care of myself. After a few minutes, I felt myself going numb and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and sung the same song I'd been singing since I started this hell that was my life… "the pain gonna make everything all right…"

**A/N I anxiously await your reviews! Let me know what you think. If it sucks, let me know & I won't waste anymore time on it…opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed & alerted this story! All the positive feedback just makes my day! I love opening up my email & seeing all the alerts. Thank you to NatalieLynn for recognizing the depth to the title of this story. **

**Secondly, to those of you who asked, everything (including Paul) will be explained in future chapters. **

**For now…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

*****Previously*****

_Once again, I fixed myself a good shot and took care of myself. After a few minutes, I felt myself going numb and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and sung the same song I'd been singing since I started this hell that was my life… "the pain gonna make everything all right…"_

***********************

A loud pounding on the door snapped me out of my drugged stupor. Feeling myself coming down hard, I stumbled to the door. I ran my hand over my face and through my hair as I took in Paul's angry face. I started to slam the door in his face but he shoved his foot between the door jamb and door.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled at him as he pushed his body past me. I hated him with everything in my body. He had chosen his hatred for me over the Alpha of his pack. I knew that I was the reason Billy would never see his son again and every time I had to look at Paul, I realized that if I had never come to Forks, Jacob would be alive.

"Look, bitch…" he sneered, "James wanted me to tell you that you need to get ready. He'll bring in your outfit as soon as he gets out of his meeting with Caius. You seem to be very popular with the leeches." He placed a tray of food down on the table and turned towards me.

I backed away from him, the leer on his face making me very uncomfortable. Paul had never assaulted me, but I knew how he felt about me and I hated to admit it, but he scared the fuck out of me. He had no use for me, but I knew he enjoyed the degradation that my life had become.

He laughed as he exited my room, but not before he looked my body over. I hurried and locked the door, if only for the illusion of safety. James and Victoria were the only ones with keys to my room, so I knew they could get in if they wanted to.

As I ate, I tried to figure out why I had to get ready again so soon. James usually gave me a couple of days of rest in-between sessions, if nothing else than just to allow my body and blood to regroup. I got into the shower, deciding it didn't matter how confused I was, I was still expected to perform. The scars criss-crossing between my breasts taught me that. James can be one evil son-of-a-bitch.

Once I got out of the shower, my eyes were automatically drawn to my table. Just like everyday before this day, my salvation called out to me. I forced myself to glance over at my bed, dreading what I would find. A small smile broke across my face as I walked over and picked up the dominatrix outfit. I absolutely LOVED this outfit. It meant everything my life didn't…control.

After I put everything on, I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw looking back. Starting with the black thigh-high leather boots to the crotchless leather suit, I felt power flowing through my blood veins. The top was one leather strip that crossed my over my breasts covering my scars, and the pants were skin tight, tucked inside my boots. All of a sudden, I couldn't wait and began to get antsy. I walked over to my table and fixed my shot. Once I felt the drug running through my system, I laid on my bed waiting for someone to come and get me.

I didn't have to wait long. James walked into my room without knocking. I slowly got to my feet and twirled around in front of him. I smiled to myself when I heard him growl. "Fuck Bella! The way you're looking almost makes me want to take you to the playroom myself."

I decided to get into my role. "Fuck off."

A sneer crossed his face. "You know, one of these days you are going to push me too far." He traced the scars on my chest with his sharp fingernail. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't open them back up. I hated it that he knew how he could petrify me with this one action. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me towards the door. "Time to go. Everything you need is set up." He stopped in front of the playroom door and leaned in to kiss me. Once again I turned my face and once again he grabbed it. He stared into my eyes and mashed his lips against mine.

"You belong to me Bella. Don't ever forget that. No one will care for you the way I do." When he was done, he opened the door for me and I stepped in.

Looking around the room, I saw a vampire down on his knees with his hands locked behind his bowed head. I walked over to a table and smiled when I saw what was laying there…a whip and a strap-on. I picked up the whip and turned to the vampire. This was going to be so good!

I stood in front of him and dragged the whip across his shoulders. "What is your name?"

Without looking up at me, he answered in a low voice. "Caius."

"Well Caius, in this room you belong to me to do whatever I want. You are not to speak or look at me. Nod your head if you understand." When he nodded his head, I continued, "Good. Now, I want to see you crawl over to the table." I walked to the table and watched him move on his hands and knees. The sight of him in that groveling position made the anticipation for this night bubble to the surface.

Once he was at my feet, I signaled for him to get up on the table and pushed him on his back. "Scoot to the edge of the table," I told him as I walked around him and cuffed his wrists to the table. I knew that the cuffs would never hold him, but it was the illusion they were after. I placed a blindfold around his eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him watch me. I wanted to stick a gag in his mouth, but I knew that would just defeat the purpose of me being here. As long as he kept his mouth shut, I could deal with it.

"So Caius," I struck him across his chest with the whip. I knew it wasn't going to hurt him, but again it was all a game of illusion. I noticed his cock was hard and smirked. Fucked up vampire! I struck him again. "You like that, huh?" At his groan, I hit him again and again and again. He was shaking his head from side to side and rocking his hips. I laid the whip down beside him and picked up the strap-on, putting it on. I arranged the vibrator so it was between my folds, directly on my clit. I picked up the whip and walked around to his head. I grabbed his face and turned it to me as I whispered in his ear, "Open your mouth."

I felt a rush go through my body as I watched Caius tongue the dildo. I slipped it between his lips and began rocking my hips. I leaned down and murmured in his ear, "That's it, get my cock all wet. It's going to feel so good jammed up your ass." I laughed when I heard him purr. I pulled it out of his mouth and walked around to the other end of the table. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I was going to fuck him like I had been fucked so many times.

I pulled his knees up so that his feet were flat on the corners of the table. I reached down and turned the vibrator on, quivering at the first sensation on my clit. I lined the dildo up with his ass and pushed hard until I was fully sheathed inside of him. I picked up the whip and struck him on his hardened nipple. It pissed me off when he moaned in pleasure. Why should he be the one to feel pleasure when I was the one stuck in this hellhole?

The more he enjoyed what I was doing to him, the angrier I got. I thought about Edward leaving me and I rammed the plastic cock harder into Caius's ass. I imagined him being human and let my brain run with it.

_Fuck you Edward! _Slam…

_Fuck you Alice! _Slam…

_Fuck you Emmett!_ Slam…

_Fuck you Carlisle! _Slam…

_Fuck you Esme! _Slam…

_Fuck you Paul! _ Slam…

_Fuck you Victoria! _Slam…

_Fuck you James! _Slam…

I wasn't mad at Jasper or Rosalie. Hell…they barely spoke to me! It wasn't like they ever lied to me and told me I was a part of their family. Rosalie hated me and Jasper…well, he was never around to have the opportunity to lie to me.

I didn't realize that I had started crying until Caius brought me out of my thoughts. With a roar, he broke the cuffs and grabbed my shoulders, bringing me to his chest. I felt his razor sharp teeth tear into my neck. Between the vibrator buzzing away on my clit and the bite, my climax threw me over the edge.

I felt Caius cum on my stomach before he pushed me away from himself. "Well done, my pet." He got up off the table and began cleaning himself off. When he was done, he threw the towel at me.

_My pet? _Those two words hit me harder than anything Edward had said to me. I sank down on my knees and lost what control I had on my emotions. I felt the tears streaming down my face and sobbed uncontrollably. A pet…that was all I had ever been to the Cullens. Edward controlled every aspect of my life, while Alice made me do things I wouldn't have done on my own, all the dressing up and shopping. I was their pet, to do with what they wanted. Now I was James's pet, doing whatever he told me to do. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I took off the strap-on and threw it as hard as I could.

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor before I heard Victoria's voice. "Hell Bella! What the fuck is wrong with you now? You should be proud of yourself. It's not every human that entertains royalty of our kind. Shut the fuck up and quit feeling sorry for yourself!"

Oh yeah…I was really proud of myself. She tried to pull me to my feet, but I ignored her. I knew she was getting pissed when she reached down and yanked me up by my hair. It hurt, but I'd be damned if I let her know. I laughed harshly at that thought. I was already damned. I stared her in the eye, daring her to kill me. She only snarled at me. "Get to your room." When I just stood there, she leaned in so her face was right up in mine, "NOW!"

Victoria finally figured out I wasn't going to move on my own volition and picked me up. I began struggling against her so she squeezed me tighter, cutting off my air. When I was still, she carried me to my room. She dumped me on my bed and threw some towels at me. "Get cleaned up." With those parting words, she was gone.

I stood up and slowly took my clothes off. My emotional upheaval had worn me out. I felt more numb after my breakdown than I ever had, even after my best shot. I threw the whole outfit in the corner and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I scrubbed myself raw, I crawled into bed and pulled the blanket up to my neck. As I fell asleep, I realized that I didn't do my nightly shot. It didn't matter anyway, I was numb enough.

_I tried to turn as I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist, but was held in place. I started to panic, thinking it was James again but felt calming waves wash over my body. I heard a melodic voice near my ear, "Bella." I turned my head, but could only see golden curls._

"_Who are you? Why are you appearing in my dreams?" I whispered._

"_I'm here to watch over you until it's over," he murmured._

_I felt hope rise up in my soul. "You mean my cluster-fuck of a life?"_

_I felt a vibration against my back as he chuckled. "Ah Bella, this is merely a speed bump you will leave behind. It will be over soon and then you will rise, like the phoenix. Out of the ashes, you will be stronger. A fire will burn through your veins and you will get the revenge you wish for." He pulled me tighter to his chest. "As for who I am, your question will be answered soon. Will you promise me to take care of yourself until that day comes?"_

_I didn't know if I could answer that question honestly. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to tell him the truth either. As I pondered on how to answer him, I felt his lips caressing the side of my neck. I knew he could feel the scars of all the vampire bites I have had to suffer from and hated that my angel knew how I got them._

"_It's ok, darlin'. We all have scars, whether they're on the inside or out. You're a beautiful woman and your scars only show how strong you are." To prove his point, he placed gentle kisses on each of the scars he could reach. "Will you wait for me," he whispered into my ear._

_As I felt the love and acceptance flow through my body, I melted into his. I would do anything my angel wanted me to. "Yes." I started to panic when I felt him pull away from me. "Wait! Please don't leave me!"_

"_I will never leave you Bella." I heard his voice drift off in the distance._

I woke up and looked around the room, looking for my angel. The disappointment I felt when I realized he wasn't there broke me again. After a few minutes, I wiped the tears from my face and walked over to my table. I got my shot ready and with anticipation that made my hands shake, I hit my vein. I hummed to myself as I made my way over to my bed, "the pain gonna make everything alright…"

**A/N let me know what you thought. I really love reading your reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ! I changed the last sentence of this chapter so if you've already read it, please scroll down to the bottom. If not, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I woke up to loud arguing outside my door. I could hear Victoria and James fighting over what happened the day before. Apparently, Victoria didn't appreciate my "insolence" and wanted me punished. I tip-toed over to the door so I could hear what they were saying.

"Fuck you, James! You better do something about her or I will!" Victoria was screaming at him.

"You _will _keep your hands off of her!" I heard a thump against the wall and figured James had thrown Victoria up against it. "She is much too valuable to us for you to go and fuck her up."

"I'll kill her, James! I swear to God I will! The next time she behaves like that, I'll rip her head right off of her _valuable_ body! You better give her an attitude adjustment or I will!" Victoria stormed one last time before she stomped off.

I jumped back when I heard the doorknob turning, but not quick enough to escape James's outreached hand. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to him. "Damn you, Bella! If you didn't make me so much money, I'd drain you right now!"

I didn't respond to him because there wasn't anything I could say. I stared into his crimson eyes and couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. Judging by the feral look in his eyes, I knew I was in trouble…deep trouble. He pushed the door open wider and began dragging me down the hallway by my hair with my legs flailing and kicking. I tried fighting against him, but I knew it wouldn't do any good.

He opened the door to the 'playroom' and pulled me to the center of the room. I struggled and tried to claw his hands out of my hair, but it was hopeless. James grabbed a hold of my wrists and shackled them to a pair of cuffs attached to a chain hanging from the ceiling. I knew he could smell my fear when I saw him breathe deeply, his eyes closed and his nostrils flaring. I began shaking when I noticed him walking over to a wall that held all kinds of things he could torture me with. I felt the tears begin when he grabbed a cat-o-nine tails whip. I remembered the last time he used it on me and began sobbing. "Please James! Not again! I promise I'll be good! Please…"

I heard a swoosh the whip made right before it struck my back. Immediately I felt fire rip across my skin and screamed. "I'm tired of you pushing me, Bella!" Another burst of fire scorched my back and again I screamed. "It's time you realize that you are here for my pleasure! You belong to me. It's up to me whether you live or die. I will not have you ignoring Victoria's orders. I have been too lenient with your insolence. It will not be happening anymore." Each sentence was punctuated with a stroke of the whip.

I could barely hear him over my screams. My body was writhing in pain as the whipping continued. I could smell the metallic odor of blood as it ran down my back and wanted to throw up. My legs gave out and it felt like my arms were being ripped from my shoulders. "Please stop…" I begged once again.

Finally James did stop. My back was on fire and I couldn't hold my head up. I felt his tongue run across my back, lapping up the blood that ran from the open welts. I knew that the cuts were healing, just like they did last time. I could hear him moan and had to swallow the vomit that threatened to spew from my mouth. James walked around to face me and lifted my chin. Staring into his black eyes, I felt hope rise up in me that today would be the day that he killed me. I should've known better.

"I'm tired of you fighting against me, Bella. You are my whore now. You do what I say. There's no one that is going to come and save you." James ran his finger down the side of my face. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from flinching. "Don't forget, you hold your father's life in your hands. I won't kill you, but I will drain him."

I whimpered when he mentioned my dad. I loved Charlie with all my heart and would do whatever I had to do to keep him safe. It was my fault his life was in jeopardy. I lowered my head in submission and spoke quietly, "I'll do whatever you want James, just please leave my dad alone."

He chuckled darkly as he ripped off his jeans and began stroking himself with one hand while palming my nipples with the other. "Ah Bella…you are daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him molest my body. It was times like this I wished I could just detach myself from what was happening. Sybil did it, why couldn't I? I could hear James moaning and groaning as he stroked himself faster and harder. My arms were killing me while my back was thankfully numb.

A scream escaped my lips as I felt his fingernail rip through the scars that crossed between my breasts. Once again, my body was on fire. James leaned down to lick the blood that gushed between my breasts, sealing the wounds he had opened up again. His body tensed as he came, his cool seed covering my stomach. Once he was spent, he lapped at the tears streaming down my face and snarled in my ear, "You belong to me. No one's going to save you. You _will_ do what I say. You will fuck whoever I tell you to fuck." He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back. His face was inches away from my own. "Do you understand?"

I could only nod my head. I was done.

He laughed as he uncuffed my wrists and scooped me up in his arms. "Good girl. Now, get your shit together. You've got a show to do tonight." When I just gave him a blank stare, he shook me. I had made him angry again. "Remember, daddy dearest's life is in your hands."

I nodded again as he ran me to my room, depositing me on my bed. "Sleep and I'll come by later to wake you up. Our special guests are going to be at the club tonight so I want you to be on your best behavior." He kissed me on my forehead. I didn't have the energy to move. "To show you how nice I am," he smirked, "I'm going to let you pick out the song."

Once again, I nodded and burrowed down underneath the blanket. All I wanted to do was sleep and feel my angel's arms around me. I closed my eyes and found the release my body needed so much.

"_Angel?" I called out, my eyes searching for my golden haired angel. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm right here, darlin'." I felt his cool arms wrap around my body. "I'm always right here with you."_

_I tried to turn around but my angel had a tight grip on me. All I could do was turn my head to the side, seeing his blonde hair blowing in the wind. I reached up and ran my fingers through his waves. "I can't do this anymore. James has broken me."_

_He turned me around and lifted my face to his. I still couldn't tell what he looked like, for some reason his face was a blur. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that had started streaming down my face. "Hang in there, Bella. I know it's been very hard on you, but you need to remember that fate is on your side. As much as I hate it, all this has been necessary for you to become everything you are destined to be."_

_I just shook my head. How could I explain to my angel that I had already given up? There just wasn't anything left for me anymore. At least if I was out of the picture, Charlie's life couldn't be used as a bargaining chip anymore. "You just don't understand! James has turned me into a plaything. I'm nothing more than just a piece of meat to whoever can pay him enough money. I'm disgusted at what my life has turned into. This destiny that you keep talking about doesn't mean a thing because he isn't ever going to let me go."_

_He pulled me down to the ground and set me between his legs. I leaned back against his chest and relaxed into his arms. "You know," I started, "these dreams are the only time I feel at peace. I wish you would tell me your name."_

_He sighed as he tightened his arms around me. "Bella, you need to believe me when I tell you that it will be coming to an end soon. You just have to hang in there for a little bit longer." He pressed his lips to my neck and I felt him smile. "As for my name, that will be revealed soon too." He turned me around so that I was straddling his thighs. He ran his hands up my arms until he reached my shoulders. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned closer until his forehead pressed against mine. Staring me in the eyes, he softly murmured, "I'll always be with you, darlin'. You won't ever be alone again." _

_I felt the tears falling down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. It was just too much to hope for. I was afraid to put my faith in a dream even though it seemed so real. "I'm afraid," I whispered._

"_I know you are," he whispered back before gently pressing his lips against my lips. "You just have to have a little faith." He pulled back and I gasped as I stared into his golden eyes._

"_Jasper?"_

I shot straight up into a sitting position and immediately regretted doing it. The numbness of my body was wearing off. I cautiously laid back down, thought about my dream and realized I had definitely gone crazy. What the fuck had made me dream of Jasper? I had never once had a conversation with him when I was with Edward. Both Edward and Alice had always kept us apart, fearing for my safety. I wasn't ever afraid of Jasper, even at my birthday party. I knew that he had never stood a chance with fighting his true nature when he had six other vampire's bloodlust to fight too. I tried to explain that to Edward, but he wouldn't listen. It pissed me off that he always thought he knew what was best for me. I always assumed that it was just Edward wanting to take care of me, but now I knew it was all about control. I was never allowed to make my own decisions. He took the Cullens out of my life to keep me safe without having the balls to discuss it with me. I snorted at that. "Not as smart as you thought you were, huh Edward?" I said aloud to no one.

I thought about everything my angel…I mean, Jasper had said to me in each of my dreams and just had to shake my head. He was so wrong, all destiny had in store for me was to be James's whore. I knew James would never let me go until he got tired of me or until I couldn't bring him anymore money. He would finally grant me my wish on that day and kill me.

When I started thinking about Charlie and Renee, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and decided to take a hot bath. My body was still sore from the punishment from James. I got up and walked into the bathroom, plugged the tub and started the water. I added some lavender scented bath oil to help relax me. I knew what was in store for me later and wanted to get myself together. I was feeling anxious since I hadn't had a shot all day and steeled myself to the knowledge that I might not get one at all before the show.

I tested the water with my toes and, deciding the water felt great, slipped into the tub. I leaned back against the bath pillow and closed my eyes. Jasper's face appeared immediately and I decided not to fight it. It didn't escape my notice at how safe I felt wrapped in his arms. I thought about our kiss. I felt my body heat up and knew it wasn't because of the hot water.

All of a sudden, James burst through the bathroom door. "Come on, Bella. It's time to get ready." He grabbed me by my arm and jerked me out of the tub. "We're leaving in thirty minutes. Riley will guard you since Paul's not exactly welcome at the club." He laughed at that. We were going to a club owned by vampires and the fact that Paul was a werewolf kept him out. I was glad to hear that. It's not like Riley was so nice to me, but at least I didn't have to put up with Paul's sneers and jeers. I absolutely hated him!

I didn't respond to James, just kept my head bowed down. I didn't want him to see the fear I harbored because of him and knew I wouldn't be pushing him anytime soon. When he saw that I was going to obey him, he left the room. But before he closed the door, he turned and chuckled. "I'm going to have to punish you more often, Bella. You're so much easier to get along with afterwards." Still I said nothing.

I glanced over at my table as soon as James shut the door and felt disappointment course through my body. No shot tonight either. I walked to my bed and picked up the dress I was supposed to wear. At least it wasn't anything too revealing. _Thank God for that! _I thought to myself. Tonight was going to be hard enough on me without having to go out on stage looking like a hooker.

I slipped the dress over my head and moaned when it fell down my body. I didn't know what kind of material it was made out of, but it felt cool against my back and breasts. The numbness was starting to wear off and I was dreading it when the aching would start.

I looked in the mirror and had to admire the reflection that gazed back at me. The dress was perfect for the song I had in mind. It was white and had long flowing sleeves. It gathered under my breasts and the hem dragged on the floor. I decided I wouldn't wear any shoes. I sat in front of the mirror and began putting on my makeup. I applied smoky eyeshadow and of course, black eyeliner.

When I heard the door opening, I turned to see Bree entering my room. She gave me a wide smile, which I returned. I really liked her; she had a bubbly personality and could make me laugh. She reminded me a lot of Alice. The fact that she drank from humans didn't bother me in the least.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Bree! What's up?" I asked her, eyeing the brush in her hand.

She moved behind me and began brushing my hair. "James wanted me to fix your hair. How do you want me to fix it?"

Bree was wonderful at styling my hair. That girl could work miracles. I pulled my hair up to the top of my head. "I think I'd like to go with the Grecian look. What do you think?"

She tilted her head and studied my hair. "I think I've got just the look." With that, she began her magic.

I shut my eyes and felt myself relax as she brushed out my hair. She pulled it to the top of my head in a ponytail and braided a section to wrap around the base of the ponytail. She left a few tendrils hanging down to frame my face. I opened my eyes and grinned. "Perfect!" I turned to give Bree a hug.

She took my hand and spun me around. "Beautiful dress, beautiful hair, beautiful woman."

Our giggling was interrupted when James walked into the room. He came towards me and I couldn't help but flinch when he reached out to touch my face. "Bree's right…you are beautiful. I should make the bucks tonight." He laughed at the puzzled look on my face. "Never mind. Come on, it's time to go."

I started feeling nervous and wished James would let me do a shot. I knew better than to ask though. I'd die first. I smirked to myself when that thought crossed my mind.

Soon I was in the backseat of James's car with Riley sitting next to me. He kept peeking at me out of the corner of his eye and it was making me even more nervous. I knew that he had asked to fuck me, but according to James, Riley could never afford me.

We pulled up to the backdoor of the club and James opened my door. My nerves had gotten the best of me and I could only stare at him. I heard him growl as he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the car. "Don't start with me! You just remember what happened today," he literally snarled at me. Riley opened the door and James pulled me down the hallway into a small dressing room. He pushed me in the room. "Take care of yourself. I don't want you freaking out on me and ruining the night," he jeered.

I looked around the room and noticed a needle and spoon lying on a table. I ran over to it and picked up the small baggie. I took a deep breath and turned to James. "Thank you," I whispered. He just nodded his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I took a deep breath and emptied the baggie into the spoon. I got some water from the sink and added it to the powder. I found a full cigarette and tore some of the filter off, placing it in the middle of the spoon. My hands were shaking as I drew back on the needle, filling the syringe with the liquid. I pushed back my sleeve and poked the needle into a good vein. I pushed the plunger in and gasped as I felt the burn running through my vein. I pulled it out and sank into a chair, my head falling back. I closed my eyes and sang to myself, "the pain gonna make everything alright…"

I was enjoying the ringing in my head when Riley came in to get me. "Come on Bella. You're up now."

I followed him down the hall and to the stage. James was standing there and gave me a threatening look. "Don't fuck this up!"

I could only nod at him as I walked to the middle of the stage. When I got there, I looked out in the audience and was thankful for the blackness that enveloped the crowd. I could pretend that I was by myself. Once again, I smirked at that thought. I mean really…I was totally alone. Then I remembered that my angel told me that he would always be with me and that I wasn't alone. I had to roll my eyes at that.

All of a sudden, a spotlight shone down on me. I took a deep breath and thought about the song I was going to sing. This was a song that had special meaning to me. I absolutely loved Sarah McLachlan. It was totally quiet when I began singing.

Spend all your time waiting

for that second chance

for a break that would make it okay.

There's always one reason

to feel not good enough

and it's hard at the end of the day.

I need some distraction

oh beautiful release

memory seeps from my veins

let me be empty

and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight.

In the arms of an angel

fly away from here,

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear.

You are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line

and everywhere you turn,

there's vultures and thieves at your back

and the storm keeps on twisting.

You keep building the lie

that you make up for all that you lack,

it don't make no difference

escaping one last time.

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel

fly away from here,

from this dark cold hotel room

and the endlessness that you fear.

you are pulled from the wreckage

of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort there.

You're in the arms of the angel

may you find some comfort here.

After the song ended, I bowed my head and felt the tears streaming down my face. The whole room was deathly silent and then erupted in a standing ovation. I kept my head down, not wanting the audience to see how upset I was. While I was singing, all I could think about was my dream and the fact that in the arms of my angel, I had found my comfort.

James strutted out onto the stage and gripped my chin, lifting my face. He gave me a smirk and then faced the audience. "Not bad for a human, huh?" When the audience started whooping and hollering, he held a hand up to quiet them. "Our Bella has many talents, as I'm sure many of you have heard."

I gasped when what he was saying finally registered in my brain. I began shaking again, afraid of where this was leading. "Please…don't…" I whispered to him. I looked into his crimson eyes and found no mercy.

He chuckled darkly at the fear in my eyes. He turned back to the audience. "I've got a special surprise for you all. How much would it be worth to spend some _quality _time with my Bella?" I tried to pull away from him, but he had a tight grip on my arm.

"$500," someone from the audience yelled out.

James sneered at the voice. "Please…I get more than that for just a few minutes with her!"

I couldn't believe it when I heard the bids going higher and higher. Of all the things James could do to me, this was the worst. He knew I would get over any pain he inflicted on me, but this ripped me down to my inner soul. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my face.

James got pissed when the bid reached $5000. "Maybe you all need a little incentive…" He reached over and tore the top of my dress down. Since he didn't let me to wear panties or bras, I was naked. I tried to cover myself but he wouldn't allow it.

"$100,000!" I jerked my head up and stared out in disbelief. I could see someone walking towards the stage and held my breath. What kind of person, dead or alive, would pay that much money for a piece of ass? James seemed to be in just as much shock because he let go of my arms. He quickly recovered and yelled, "We've got a winner!"

I sank down to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see who was headed my way. I felt a jacket cover my body and wanting to thank whoever it was, I looked up and was met with a pair of golden eyes and blonde wavy hair.

"Angel?" I whispered before I lost myself in the darkness.

**A/N so…what do you think?;p The song is Angel by Sarah McLachlan. I'll post a link on my profile. Such a haunting song! I thought it fit.**

**I'm so proud to announce that I was interviewed by the great Cullen818 on the darlin's blog! So if you want to know a little bit of what makes me tick, go check it out! If you're one of the rare people who have never heard of it, here's the address: http : // jaspersdarlins (dot) blogspot (dot) com**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought. I always appreciate your feedback and reply to all reviews. They make my day!!!**

**Before I forget again, I'm looking for someone to make me a banner for this story. I've got the pictures that I want to use. I even went out and bought the software to make one myself, but still can't figure it out! So if anyone wants to volunteer, let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N ok, here's the thing. After I posted the last chapter, I wanted to change the last sentence but since I was at work, I didn't know how I was going to do it. I'm still not for sure how it worked, but I was able to Since I had already had about 20 reviews in those hours between updating and changing the chapter, I had hoped that it would put out a new alert, but it didn't. So…if you were one of those readers who read chapter 3 between Sunday night and Monday morning, please don't think that you are losing your mind! Lol**

**One thing I need to mention is that the baseball game never happened, so James and Jasper have never met. And now…here's what you guys have been waiting for…;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Previously**_

_*****************_

_I sank down to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see who was headed my way. I felt a jacket cover my body and wanting to thank whoever it was, I looked up and was met with a pair of golden eyes and blonde wavy hair. _

"_Angel?" I whispered before I lost myself in the darkness._

_****************_

**JPOV**

"Peter…for the last time, leave me the fuck alone! Charlotte, you better get your mate in line before I tear him limb for limb! I've got too much work to do and don't have the fucking time to deal with him." I ran my hands through my hair in anger and frustration. The two newborns in front of me growled at each other before attacking, which was something I didn't want for them to do. I knew they were caught up in my emotions and tried to rein it in. "Fuck!" I muttered before sending them waves of calm and stepped in to separate them.

I thought about my brother and sighed. Peter just would not stop ragging on me to go out. He thought I needed female companionship, when all I wanted was for him to leave me the hell alone. It wasn't like I was going without, I wasn't. But it also didn't escape my attention that all the women I fucked had long brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. I wasn't for sure what that meant, but I had to admit that it bothered me a little. If I was still on speaking terms with the Cullen's, I'd call Carlisle to find out what he thought. But I wasn't, so I didn't.

I thought about the Cullen's quite a bit, even though I didn't want to. It had really hurt to find that they had secretly blamed me for doucheward leaving Bella. They never took it into consideration that I was attacking him, not the innocent human. They just took it for granted that I had lost control and succumbed to my bloodlust. They didn't know that it was him that was getting ready to drain her dry. I knew though, I felt his emotions.

I tried to explain it to them, but they just wouldn't listen. It was even worse when Alice, my wife and mate, doubted me. That had been the last straw. I could live with everyone else's doubt, but not my mate's. I had left a note, explaining that I had to get away and took off for Peter and Charlotte's house. I knew they lived in Montana and figured it was far away enough to start all over.

Somehow Peter knew I was going to be showing up on their doorstep and met me on their porch. He didn't say anything, just pulled me towards him and crushed me in a hug. "Jas, I don't know what happened and really it doesn't make a fuck, but you're home with us now…just like you were meant to be." I looked at him in amazement. It always astounded me how he could tell what was going to happen without seeing it in a vision like Alice. The man just always fucking knew shit. Most of the time he didn't let anyone forget it.

Charlotte came out and gave me a kiss on the cheek, before leading me into their house. She led me up the stairs without saying a word and stopped in front of a closed door. "We've had this room ready for you, Jasper. We were just waiting on you to come home." She opened the door and gave me another kiss before turning away.

"Charlotte? Thank you." I put all the love and gratitude into my words as she simply nodded her head and left me alone. I looked around my new room and had to smile. It was all done in blues and grays, confederate colors. The king-size bed was covered with a confederate flag comforter. That made me chuckle. Peter and Charlotte always knew the real me. I didn't have to pretend to be someone or something I wasn't around them. I knew at that moment I had made the right decision to come to Montana. I may have sired the both of them, but they were more like family to me than the Cullen's could have ever been.

To say I was shocked to find out what Peter and Charlotte had been doing all this time would've been an understatement. It seemed that the two of them had been working for Aro, training newborns for the Volturi royalty. Only the most talented and strongest were selected for the guards, while the rest were employed as laborers. Peter took me to Italy to introduce me to the brothers and Aro was excited to finally meet 'The God of War'. My reputation had surely preceded me. He immediately tried to convince me to join his guards, but I was reluctant to. I had heard of the atrocities they had committed on wayward vampires and I didn't want anything to do with that. He finally convinced me to take over the training of the newborns, working closely with Peter and Charlotte. That I could handle, so I accepted. There was one stipulation which I insisted on. I would not bite the humans and drink their blood. Peter knew that for me to have complete control over the newborns, they would need to have my venom running through their veins. Charlotte was the one to come up with the idea of using a syringe to inject my venom directly into their heart. That way, my venom would flow with their blood throughout their body during the change. I agreed and her plan worked beautifully. I was able to maintain the newborn's loyalty without having to go against my preferred way of life.

It wasn't that I didn't crave the taste of human blood because I really, _really _did. I just didn't want to go back to the guilty emotions of taking another life. I didn't begrudge Peter and Charlotte for their crimson eyes, because I knew they only fed from the low-lifes of the world. I could've followed their lead, but I sure didn't want to get back on _that_ train again.

I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I would forever be thankful to Carlisle for showing me another way to survive. But being thankful didn't erase the anger I felt towards him and Esme, the parentals for all intents and purposes. I was angry because they never considered that dipward could do any wrong. The coven (I would never call it 'our' coven again) would follow his every whim. When he convinced the family to up and move after the birthday party for her safety, no one argued with him. They just followed like the sheep they were. It really pissed me off that no one took Bella's feelings into consideration. Assward was sure that she would forget about us and move on with her life, getting married and having babies. He figured that's what a normal human girl would do, but I knew Bella wasn't a normal human girl. I argued that it wasn't right to just leave her without saying goodbye at least, but once again, bastward got his way. Emmett was on my side, but we were out-voted.

That was the night I left my wife and family of sixty years. I couldn't believe that a family that professed their love for Bella would suddenly up and leave her. To me, it spoke volumes of the kind of people they were and I didn't want to have any part of them anymore. I often wanted to go back to Forks to see how she was doing, but was afraid she would hate me for them deserting her. I was sure that she blamed me too. I knew that she had hoped to be turned so she could spend eternity with fuckward, but I also knew that he had no intentions of allowing that to happen. He never told her that though, just kept stringing her along, controlling everything she did. A memory of her dancing with her feet on his like a little girl dancing with her father came to mind and I snorted. Total control.

A clearing of the throat brought me back from my trip down memory lane. I noticed that Charlotte was giving me _that _look. "What?" I asked her, rather harshly. I regretted it as soon as I saw her eyes narrow. That woman could give anyone a run for the money in a stare-down contest.

"Major, I hate to admit this, but I actually agree with Peter." When he let out a snort, she wheeled around to give him a withering look. I smirked at him before she turned back to face me. Of course I had plastered an innocent look on my face before she could notice. "I think we all could do with a night out on the town." When I started to interrupt and give her a million reasons why I couldn't go, she held up her hand to silence me. "Just to go out and have some fun. I think you…we deserve it."

When he saw the indecisive expression on my face, Peter began woo-hooing. I just rolled my eyes at him. "Ok Charlotte, for _you_," I gave him a pointed look, "I'll go out. It has been a while."

Peter started pumping his fists in the air. "Excellent! Aro and the brothers wanted to go out to this club tonight, so we can all go together. It's a vamp club so we don't have to worry about you wanting to eat anyone." He had a shit-eating grin on his face.

Once again I rolled my eyes at him. "Fuck you, Peter!" I had never told them the whole story about why I left Forks, just that it was time for me to move on. But I knew that they knew something had happened, especially when I showed up without Alice. Not that that mattered in the least. They never liked Alice and couldn't understand why I was with her. After years of trying to explain, I had just given up. Alice didn't like them either so it made visiting that much harder. She was always afraid that they would lead me back to my old way of life. I smirked at that thought. Yes, I had gone back to my old ways since I was training newborns again. No, I hadn't gone back to feeding off of humans. I felt pretty proud about that. "What time are we leaving?" I asked Charlotte since I wasn't speaking to Peter at the moment.

Charlotte smiled at me, noticing that I was ignoring Peter. "We're going to meet Aro and the gang around seven. Can you be ready by then?"

I nodded at my sister. "Sure. I'll meet you guys there."

Peter walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Jasper, it's very important that you be there tonight, ok?" he said in a low voice.

I turned to look at him and was shocked at his expression. Peter always had a happy-go-lucky grin on his face, unless he was pissed and then his expression could even scare me. But now he had the most serious look on his face and I knew that this meant something. Fuck! "Sure Pete. I'll be there." He nodded his head and walked away. I glanced at Charlotte, but she shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what he meant either.

I finished off the day and returned to my room. I jumped into the shower and enjoyed the pulsating beat of the hot water beating against my cold skin. I thought about what Peter had said to me earlier in the day, but couldn't figure out what was so important about me being at the club. I decided it wouldn't do me any good to spend anymore time dwelling on it and finished up my shower.

I stepped into my closet, trying to decide what to wear. According to Peter, tonight was supposed to be important, but without knowing _why_ it was important, I was clueless. I finally decided to just wear what I would normally wear and selected a black button-down shirt and a pair of blue jeans. I got dressed and pulled on my biker boots. As I walked downstairs, I heard some whistling and smirked at Charlotte. I absolutely loved my sister!

She walked in a circle around me, eyeing me up and down. "Damn Major! If I wasn't married, I'd fuck you in a heart-beat." I heard Peter growl and raised an eyebrow at him.

He was at her side in a vampire second and pulled her to his side. "Well, you are so there's no use in talking about it," he growled.

Charlotte and I laughed at his possessiveness. We all knew that they were soul-mates and only a fiery pyre could separate them. I felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of their closeness, but quickly pushed that emotion away. I had no time to spend looking for my soul-mate, so for the time being, I would enjoy the love they had for each other. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed for the door. "Are you guys ready to leave?"

Nodding, Peter and Charlotte grabbed their own leather jackets and followed me to the garage. Once I opened the overhead door, I felt my face split into a huge grin. There she stood…a chromed out, black 2010 CVO Fat Bob Harley Davidson. I loved Harley's and got a new one every year ever since they began making them for the military during WW1. The raw power they emitted was very addicting. I swung a leg over the seat and started it. I had to admit that the deep rumbling made me hard and I had to adjust myself a little. I looked over at Peter and Charlotte and saw that she had climbed behind him on his bike. Usually she rode her own so I was surprised when she decided to ride with him. I motioned for them to take off and followed out behind them.

We pulled up to what looked like a deserted warehouse and parked our bikes behind the building. Peter led us down some steps and pushed a door open. I held the door while they walked through and followed them to a table in the middle of the room, where Aro and his brothers were holding court.

"Jasper! So nice of you to join us." Aro held out his hand for me to shake.

I ignored his hand. "Yeah, Peter and Charlotte decided that I needed a night out on the town, so here I am." Aro didn't miss the fact that I didn't shake his hand and if the look on his face didn't convince me, his emotions sure did. He was pissed. It was a rule of mine never to let him touch my hand. I sure didn't need him to go looking through my past, especially where Bella was concerned. We had laws regarding humans having knowledge of vampires and the fact that she knew and was still alive wouldn't go over very well.

I took off my jacket, slung it across the back of my chair and rolled up my sleeves. As much as I hated all the scars covered my arms and chest, they helped to convince other vampires that I was not someone they should fuck with. I watched Peter pull out a chair for Charlotte before asking her what she wanted to drink. I had to laugh at that. It seemed like this club had all blood types available for their customers. I raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if all they had was human blood.

Peter seemed to read my mind. "They also serve different types of animal blood so you can take your pick of carnivores or herbivores."

I simply nodded my head, but inside I was grateful. "Ok, let's go see what they've got."

I led the way over to the bar and noticed they had panther blood. It had been a long time since I had any, so I decided to get a glass of that. Peter ordered for him and Charlotte and after we got our drinks, we made our way back to our table. I couldn't help but notice the stares I got from some of the other vampires and neither could Peter. He leaned over and murmured, "Looks like you've captured their attention, huh Major?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down between Charlotte and Marcus, one of Aro's brothers. He had always been an enigma to me. There were never any emotions coming from him and he hardly ever spoke, so it was a shock to me when he leaned over and spoke softly in my ear. "You're in for a treat tonight, Major. The entertainment is going to be spectacular. I'm not for sure what she's going to do, but Aro and Caius speak highly of her." When he saw the puzzled expression on my face, he continued. "Her master, well…let's say he rents her out to vampires. I've been told the taste of her blood is exquisite and can produce feelings of euphoria while in the throes of sex."

I had to swallow back the venom that pooled in my mouth. On one hand, this human sounded like someone I would like to meet, but on the other, it was disgusting to think that her body was being bought and sold. I stared into his crimson eyes. "So she's a human whore he pimps out to vampires."

Marcus simply nodded his head. "Aro and Caius already had her."

"But not you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, that is something I wouldn't be interested in."

I waited for him to finish explaining, but he turned his head to answer a question from one of the guards so I knew this conversation was over. I thought about this human girl. What on earth could've happened to make her turn to this life? I knew desperate times made people do desperate things, but this was going a little too far. My thoughts were interrupted when the lights went down. Knowing a human was going to be entering, I held my breath. It wasn't that I was afraid of losing control, I just didn't want to take any chances.

Peter turned and gave me a hard look before turning back towards the stage. I wondered what that look meant and then I heard it…the voice of an angel. I gasped when I looked at the stage and then her scent hit me. What. The. Fuck! I started to stand up, but Marcus placed his hand on my arm and shook his head. "It's not time yet," he told me. I looked at him like he was crazy, but he just shook his head again. "Wait."

I sat back in my chair and studied the vision that was on the stage. Bella fucking Swan! What the fuck was she doing here? And then what Marcus told me finally hit. She was the tasty treat that vampires paid to sample. I reached out to feel her emotions, but there wasn't anything there. It was like she was just a shell of the person she used to be. Peter must've known that I was losing my cool because he gave me that hard look again. I leaned back in my chair and decided to wait on whatever was supposed to happen.

This wasn't the same Bella that had worshipped my so-called brother. This Bella was all woman. I was transfixed by her singing and her appearance. She was fucking beautiful, looking like the angel she sounded like. As she sang, she kept her eyes closed but as she neared the end of the song, I smelled the salty scent of her tears. I started to pick up on her hopelessness and could feel a growl starting in my chest. Peter heard it and gave me that look again. "Just a little longer," he mouthed. I didn't know how much more I could take. All I wanted to do was run up on stage and take her in my arms to protect her and give her back some hope. A standing ovation by the audience brought me out of my thoughts.

Just then a vampire with stringy blonde hair walked out on the stage. "Not bad for a human, huh?" The audience went wild. They could smell the scent of her blood and tears. He held up a hand to quiet them. "Our Bella has many talents, as I'm sure many of you have heard."

Waves of agony, fear, worthlessness and embarrassment hit me, almost bringing me to my knees. I knew the emotions were coming from Bella as I heard her beg him not to go through what he had planned. I wanted to kill the bastard. He was keeping Bella as a pet, letting anyone who had enough money use her for her body and blood.

His response was to laugh cruelly at her before he turned back to the audience. "I've got a special surprise for you all. How much would it be worth to spend some _quality_ time with my Bella?" I noticed Bella trying to get away from him, but he had a tight grip on her arm.

"$500," someone from the audience yelled out.

James sneered at the voice. "Please…I get more than that for just a few minutes with her!"

I grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him closer to me. "Is this what was supposed to happen?" I snarled at him as the bids kept going higher and higher. I tried to push waves of calm towards Bella, but her emotions were so out of control, I didn't think any of it was making it through.

I could feel anger coming from the vampire as the bids slowly made it to $5000. "Maybe you all need a little incentive…" He reached over and tore the top of Bella's dress down, stripping her down to her waist. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to cover her breasts but he grabbed hold of her wrists and she was helpless. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped when I saw the scars on her body. I noticed fresh scars crossing her chest and saw red. What the fuck had happened to her?

I felt venom building up in my mouth and knew it wasn't her blood I was after. I wanted this vampire dead. I wanted to be the one to light a match under his ass for everything he had put Bella through. It dawned on me that, while leaving to keep Bella safe, the Cullen's had done the exact opposite. They knew that some rogue vampires had been killing in Port Angeles, but left her undefended anyway. Hatred for them built up in my chest until I thought I was going to explode.

Then it happened…all at once. I felt my phone vibrate and saw I had a text message. I opened it and all it said was "go." At the same time, Peter and Marcus turned to me and mouthed "go."

"$100,000!" I yelled out, jumping to my feet and grabbing my jacket. As I walked to the stage, I made myself go at a human pace so I didn't scare Bella.

A hush descended on the crowd, shock being the single emotion I could feel. I didn't care what they thought; I only knew that I needed to get to Bella. The vampire stared at me with his mouth hanging open. He quickly shook it off and yelled, "We've got a winner!"

As I got closer to the stage, I noticed Bella sinking to her knees, covering her face with her hands. All the emotions I felt from her earlier were slamming into me again. When I reached her, I pushed the vampire out of the way and placed my jacket around her shoulders. I felt gratitude along with her other emotions as she raised her face to mine. I saw her eyes widen in amazement as she stared into mine.

"Angel?" she whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head. I reached out and gathered her in my arms before she could hit the floor. _Angel?_

**A/N She Talks to Angels has been nominated for "This Fic is Going Places" in the Darlins 2nd annual Everything's Bigger in Texas contest! Thank you so much to whoever nominated my story!!! If you want to vote for She Talks to Angels, here's the link: http://jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com. **

**Even if you don't want to vote for my story, there's some very good ones nominated so go check them out!!!**

**Also, I want to give a huge shout-out to christine30974, abbymickey23 and LBK (all caps! *winks*) for their great work in making banners for my stories. They are totally "fuckawesome" so check them out on my profile!!!**

**Once again, I want to thank everyone who takes the time to review. It really means the world to me to find out how you think I'm doing with these chapters. Thanks for adding me and my story to your favorites and for putting me and this story on alert.**

**Now…review and go vote!!! ;p **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n I wasn't for sure who's pov to do this next chapter in so I went to my girl Bonnie & she reminded me "ladies first" so there you go!!! Lol**

**thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. I love reading each one. I really appreciate all the alerts and adds. It truly humbles me!!!**

**warning—this chapter contains rape. If this isn't something you want to read, please skip this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing…**

previously

_****************_

_I sank down to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see who was headed my way. I felt a jacket cover my body and wanting to thank whoever it was, I looked up and was met with a pair of golden eyes and blonde wavy hair. _

"_Angel?" I whispered before I lost myself in the darkness._

_****************_

When I opened my eyes, I was totally confused. Nothing looked familiar to me. I looked around the room and didn't recognize a single thing. I quickly sat up and was surprised to see the jacket that covered my torn dress. I finally noticed someone sitting in a darkened corner and gasped. To say I was in shock would've been an understatement! Where was I and what the hell was Jasper doing here? Did this mean that the rest of the family was here? Oh God! He saw everything that happened up on that stage! I was so humiliated that he had to witness that. I covered my eyes with my hands and began crying.

"Bella?"

I heard him walk toward me and softly speak my name, but I couldn't respond. I couldn't bring myself to look into his face. What must he think of me? Did he know what I had to do now to keep Charlie alive? Of course he did. He had just paid $100,000 to be with me. I cried even harder at that thought.

"Bella, please look at me…"

I could hear the strain in his voice, but I still couldn't bring myself to look at him. I felt him gently lift my chin and remove my hands from in front of my face. He was kneeling in front of me. I felt waves of calm run through my body and knew he was trying to help me. I lifted my eyes to meet his and was surprised to see the pain there. I decided to ask him questions before he could ask me any. "Jasper, what are you doing here?" I took a deep breath and asked the most important one. "Are the others with you?"

He shook his head and the way his hair fell into his eyes mesmerized me. His voice brought me out of my trance. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." When I didn't give him a response, he let out a deep sigh. He continued, "To answer your first question, I need to answer the second one first. No the others aren't with me; I'm not with the family anymore."

I couldn't believe it and I know my face showed it. He and Alice had been together for decades. How could they not be together now? I didn't know Jasper all that well, but Alice had been my best friend. I knew how much she loved him. There was only one reason I could think of that she wouldn't be by his side. "Alice is ok, isn't she?" I asked, dreading his answer. Death would be the only reason.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and let out a deep breath. "Bella, before I get started on that story, I just want to apologize for what happened on your birthday."

I had to interrupt. I never blamed him and told Alice to make sure he knew. "Jasper, there's nothing to apologize for. I knew you weren't going to attack me."

I could see the look of shock pass across his face. "W-what?" he stuttered.

I took his hands into mine and stared him right in the eyes. "I knew then, just like I know now, that you weren't the one that wanted to drain me. I saw Edward'seyes turn black right before you jumped at him." I knew that the family never trusted Jasper around me or any other humans, so it was very important to me that he knew that I knew what really happened. "I never blamed Edward for his bloodlust either. It was a chance I took every time I was around you guys. It's just what you are."

Jasper sat in silence, staring back at me. He seemed to be searching my face for something. He quickly stood up and began pacing, muttering to himself. "Jasper?" I gently called out. He immediately stopped pacing and came to sit by me. He turned to face me and I could feel the relief flowing out of him.

As I listened to him tell me what had happened after the birthday fiasco, I got angrier and angrier. Not only had the Cullen's abandoned me, but they had let Edward blame Jasper for attacking me. They were so quick to judge Jasper, they totally ignored the truth. I felt my fists clenching as my rage built. I was beyond pissed. They allowed their golden boy to convince them that it was in my best interest to leave me. No good-bye, see you later or kiss my ass. The only thing that made me feel better was the knowledge that Emmett and Jasper voted against leaving me. I felt the angry tears forming in my eyes and blinked to keep them back. I had cried enough tears for the family that obviously didn't want me; I refused to shed anymore for them.

"So, not only did they fuck me over, you got screwed too," I laughed harshly. I saw his eyes widen and smiled. Once again I had shocked him with my words. "I'm not the same innocent little girl that would blindly follow Edward and Alice, Jasper."

"I can see that, Bella." He gave me a small smile. "Now, do you want to tell me how James found you?" he softly asked.

I felt waves of calm wash over me and knew Jasper was trying to settle me down. I dreaded telling him how James had gotten his hands on me and what I had to do to keep Charlie alive. He grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it, trying to boost my confidence. "It's not a very nice story, Jasper," I warned him. He didn't say anything, but ran his thumbs in circles on my hand. I looked at him in his eyes. "Did Edward ever tell you guys how he broke up with me?" I sneered when he shook his head. "I didn't figure he'd have the balls to. Well, after the party I noticed that he was pulling away from me. He would just drop me off after school and not even stay the night. I thought he felt bad over what had happened and hoped he would get over it. I knew he could be overly dramatic, but nothing prepared me for what would occur." I sat back on the couch with my knees drawn up to my chest. I pulled my hand from Jasper's and wrapped my arms around my legs.

**Flashback**

_Edward picked me up from school and like the past few days, we rode in silence. I kept glancing over at him and noticed his hands had a death-grip on the steering wheel. "Edward?" I hated that my voice sounded so timid._

"_Yes?" he answered coldly, without taking his eyes off of the road._

_I sighed. "Nothing."_

_The rest of the ride was uncomfortable and I couldn't wait until we got to my house. As soon as we pulled up in the driveway, I started to open my door. I was surprised when Edward reached over and stopped my hand. "Let's take a walk, we need to talk."_

_I felt my heartbeat rise and knew he could hear it. "Ok." He got out and walked around the car to open my door. I waited for him to offer his hand and was surprised when he didn't. I got out and followed him out to the edge of the woods._

_He stopped and spun around. "My family's leaving Forks." _

_There was no emotion in his voice and as I searched his face, there wasn't any there either. I knew this was it, but I decided to string it along. "Well, it's not much notice, but I'm sure I can figure out something to tell Charlie."_

"_No, my family and I are leaving."_

"_Why?" my voice faltered. I felt the tears falling down my face and quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand._

"_You're no good for me, Bella. We come from two different worlds and I was a fool to think that it wouldn't be a problem." _

_He couldn't even look me in the eye. I knew this was the end, but I had to try. "Please Edward! If you're doing this because of what happened at my birthday party, don't! It was just an accident. Nothing happened!"_

"_It doesn't matter! Don't you understand? I'm tired of trying to be human for you! I can't do it anymore. It's not worth it." His voice was rising and I felt fear settling in my bones. _

"_Then change me!" I screamed at him. I reached out to grab his shirt, but he backed up away from me._

"_I don't want you anymore, Bella. Do I have to spell it out for you?" I heard the sneer in his voice and recoiled away from it. _

_In a blink of an eye, he was gone. I ran into the woods to try to catch up, but knew it was impossible. My legs gave way and I dropped to the ground. My heart felt like it was getting ready to burst and I thought I going to hyperventilate. Sobs tore at my body and for a moment, I wondered how much a human body could take._

_I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and my heart leaped. Edward had come back for me! I would forgive him for what he had said and he would change me so we could be together forever. "Edward, you came back," I whispered. When I looked up, my stomach dropped. It wasn't my Edward standing in front of me, it was a red-eyed vampire. I knew at once that he was a human drinker. I started crawling backwards, trying to get away from him. My actions seemed to amuse him as he threw back his head and laughed darkly, sending shivers down my spine. _

"_Well, well, well…what have we here?" he sneered at me._

_Right then and there I knew I was going to die. I only hoped that it would be a quick death. He reached down and grabbed my arm, painfully jerking me up to my feet. He ran his nose down my jaw and licked my jugular. I tilted my head to give him perfect access to my blood. _

_He laughed. "Oh no little girl! It's not going to be as easy as that! I like to play with my food before I eat it."_

_All of a sudden it hit me, he wasn't going to just drain me…he was going to rape me. I took off running and tripped over some tree roots that were above the ground._

_He pounced on me and began ripping off my clothes. I tried to fight against him, but it was useless. I screamed as I felt him force his way into me, taking the one thing that was mine to give. I was slipping in and out of consciousness as he continued to thrust into my body. He began to groan and move erratically so I hoped he was getting close. I just wanted to die. I thought about Charlie and wished I could tell him I loved him one more time. I wanted to tell him that he was the best dad a girl could ever have._

_A searing pain brought me out of my thoughts. The vampire had taken his claw-like fingernail and ripped two slices in my skin, a cross between my breasts. I screamed out in pain as he gave me a maniacal grin. I watched his tongue lap up the blood that was gushing out the cuts and his body gave a great shudder. He threw back his head and roared his release. I felt his cold seed pulsate inside of me before the blackness overtook me._

_When I finally woke up, I was alone. I slowly sat up, pain making it difficult. I looked down on my chest and noticed the scars that were slowly healing. It was then that I heard the snarls and growls. I looked around quickly and saw vampires fighting against werewolves, they were evenly matched. A black wolf ripped apart one of the vampires and then headed toward where I was hidden. I heard a yelp and saw that one of the wolves was hurt. The wolf that was headed my way stopped and turned around. He looked between me and the hurt wolf but decided to come to me. It was then that I saw the vampire that had raped me break the wolf's neck._

_The remaining wolf howled and ran towards us. He jumped on the black wolf and all hell broke loose. They rolled around on the ground, snapping at each other. I was petrified and could only watch as the wolf ripped a hole in the black wolf's throat. I was shocked as he phased back into human form. I screamed as I recognized Jake's body quivering on the ground as his blood drained from the hole in his throat. Forgetting myself, I ran over to him and threw my body across his. I cried for my friend, I cried for his dad and I cried for me. I knew I was next as the remaining wolf stalked over to me. I slowly started backing up._

"_Wait!" the vampire yelled. He was crouched in front of me, using his vampire speed. "I've got plans for her!" He threw what was left of my clothes at me and I quickly got dressed. _

_The wolf let out a ferocious growl and took off into the woods. Imagine my surprise when Paul walked out. His eyes were full of hatred as he glanced over to see Leah laying on the ground. He strode to Jake's body and gave it a hard kick. "That's for saving the human instead of your pack mate!" I watched in shock as he kicked him over and over. "You're supposed to protect your pack!"_

_The vampire laughed. "Well boy, I'm thinking that you can't go back home now and I've got a proposition for you. How about you come to work for me?"_

_Paul gulped as the realization of what he had done hit him. He had just killed the Alpha of the pack. He glared at me as if he blamed me for the position he was in now. I jumped up and began beating my fists against his chest. "You killed him!" I screamed at him. "How could you do that?"_

_He grabbed my wrists and began squeezing them. I tried to hold in my moans of pain, but wasn't successful. It was only when I heard my bone beginning to crack that the vampire decided to step in. "Let go of her. You are to never touch her. If I ever smell you on her, you'll be dead. Do you understand?" When Paul nodded his head, the vampire turned to me. "I've got big plans for you," he sneered. "Your blood seems to be like an aphrodisiac and I know I can make big bucks off of you."_

_His words slowly made their way through my brain. "No!" I whispered, shaking my head in denial although I knew exactly what he meant. I turned to run, but knew it was hopeless. He grabbed my arm and looked at Paul. "Does she have any family in the area?"_

"_Her dad, Charlie Swan. He's the Chief of Police here." I glared at Paul as he answered. If I could, I would've killed him right there on the spot._

"_You rat bastard!" I screamed at him. _

_The vampire shook me by my arm. "Listen, you're going to do what I say, when I say or your dad's a dead man, understand?" he snarled at me. _

_I dropped my head. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do to keep Charlie safe, even being a whore for this maniac. "Yes," I whispered. _

_He laughed and threw me on his back. "Riley, follow behind wolf-boy," he yelled at the other vampire. When he got a nod in return, he took off running. I closed my eyes so I didn't throw up all over myself._

_When we arrived at an abandoned shack, the vampire dragged me through the door. He threw me in a chair and squatted in front of me. "What is your name?" he asked. When I didn't respond, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back. "I asked you a fucking question! What is your name?" he spit the words out._

_I was scared to death. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but I knew I had to survive to keep Charlie safe. With tears flowing down my face, I whispered, "Bella."_

_He grabbed my hand and bowed from his waist, kissing the back of my hand. "Well Bella, my name is James and I'm sure we're going to mean a lot to each other." He laughed when I jerked my hand back and wiped it on my pants. "Aw come on, don't be like that," he paused, "besides, I've got a surprise for you!" I saw his lips moving and then all of a sudden we were surrounded by other vampires._

_I spent the rest of the night being repeatedly raped by different vampires, each one tasting my blood. After the first one, I managed to zone out. I thought about all the happy times I had had in my life. I didn't know how long it lasted, but it seemed like days. Once it was all over, James came to me carrying a syringe and a rubber tube. That was the first time I had met my sweet salvation and we have been best friends ever since._

**End of flashback**

Everything was quiet as I finished my story. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked at Jasper and was shocked to see that his eyes had turned black.

**a/n well? are you still with me? please let me know what you thought.**

**don't forget to go vote in the darlin's contest. voting ends tomorrow at midnight. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding my story. I am truly humbled by it! **

**I also want to thank abbymickey24 for pimping me out and for talking me down from my freak out! ;D She is really a gifted writer and I'm thrilled that she reads my stories…even the sad ones! lol**

**Previously**

_A hush descended on the crowd, shock being the single emotion I could feel. I didn't care what they thought; I only knew that I needed to get to Bella. The vampire stared at me with his mouth hanging open. He quickly shook it off and yelled, "We've got a winner!"_

_As I got closer to the stage, I noticed Bella sinking to her knees, covering her face with her hands. All the emotions I felt from her earlier were slamming into me again. When I reached her, I pushed the vampire out of the way and placed my jacket around her shoulders. I felt gratitude along with her other emotions as she raised her face to mine. I saw her eyes widen in amazement as she stared into mine. _

"_Angel?" she whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head. I reached out and gathered her in my arms before she could hit the floor. Angel?_

Angel? I knew that Bella and I had never spent any time together, but I figured she would've recognized me. Angel? I am about as far from an angel as a being can get. I looked behind me and noticed that Peter and Charlotte were still sitting in their seats, although he had to hold her there. Marcus was following behind me, making me wonder why he was so interested in Bella. These thoughts ran through my head as I carried her down a dark hallway.

Suddenly the piece of shit that auctioned Bella off cut in front of me. He stood with his arms crossed against his chest. I could feel his arrogance with a tinge of fear underneath. "Hey! What about my money?"

_Shit! _I had forgotten about the $100,000 I had offered. Sure…I had millions stashed in banks all over the world, but I didn't have nearly that amount on me. I turned my head and glanced at Marcus. I smiled when he nodded his head.

"I'll take care of it James," he answered. He looked at the vampire and narrowed his eyes. I had to laugh when all I felt was fear. James knew I was laughing at him and I heard a low growl coming from him.

"Four hours," he snarled at me, "that's all you get. Don't forget…she belongs to me. She's _my_ whore."

In a flash, I passed Bella to Marcus and had James pushed up against the wall, my hand wrapped around his neck. "Listen Dick! I paid good money for some quality time with the human and that's what I'm going to get! I'll bring her back when I'm done with her. Is that understood?" I was beyond pissed, but I knew I had to stay in control. This pile of shit had taken an innocent girl and turned her life into a nightmare. I wanted to give him a beat down and tear him apart, but managed to keep myself in check. I had to pretend I didn't know who Bella was.

I tossed him to the side and turned back to Marcus, taking Bella back into my arms. "Thank you, Marcus. I'll pay you back."

Marcus nodded his head and glanced down to Bella's face. "Don't worry about it right now, Jasper. Just do what you need to do and remember that you have my full support." He looked at James and spoke in a menacing voice, "Come on, James. I'll get you your money."

I still couldn't figure out why Marcus was helping Bella, but decided it didn't matter. I needed to know how James got his hands on Bella. I carried her out the back door and then noticed my problem. I had ridden my bike and knew there was no way Bella could ride with me. I was afraid that she would wake up on the way and freak out.

It was then a limo pulled up to me and the chauffeur stepped out. He opened the back door and motioned for me to enter. "Mr. Volturi told me to take you wherever you needed to go. Your friends will take care of your Harley."

It suddenly dawned on me that Peter knew something like this was going to happen. That was the reason why Charlotte rode with him instead of riding her own bike. It pissed me off that Marcus and Peter knew what was going on, but neither one thought to let me in on it. I would get to the bottom of that later, but now I needed to get Bella back to my house. I realized that I was still standing outside the limo looking like a tool so I gave the chauffeur a nod and slid in, still holding Bella in my arms.

As I stared down into her face, the past came rushing back to me. My mind replayed the night of her birthday party and I felt my anger building. Bella stirred in my arms and I knew I needed to get a grip on my emotions. I didn't want her to wake up before we got home so I sent her some lethargy to keep her out of it.

Before I knew it, we were pulling up my driveway. I looked out the window and saw Peter and Charlotte standing in the doorway. The chauffeur opened my door and I stepped out into the night. "Thanks for the ride," I told him and turned toward my house. Peter and Charlotte stepped back to let me pass and I carried Bella to the living room. I laid her down on the couch and felt the couple standing behind me.

"Major, look at the track marks on her arms. This girl's been using," Peter whispered before I could cover her with my jacket.

My eyes were drawn to the many scars littering Bella's body. I could feel the anger building back up when I thought about how her body had been used. I looked into Peter's eyes and saw the sorrow that was there. It was one thing to be a vampire and receive bite marks, but Bella was a human…I shared his sorrow.

Charlotte gently took the jacket from my hands and covered Bella with it. She turned to me, hatred in her crimson eyes. "Jasper, we're not taking her back. I'll fight every motherfucking vampire out there if I have to."

Peter put his arm around his wife and pulled her to him. "I have to agree with Char, Major. It's only a matter of time before someone slips up and drains her dry."

I sat on the couch next to Bella, running the back of my hand down her cheek. I didn't want to imagine what she had gone through, but the scars and track marks told the story. I was pulled between wanting her to wake up so she could tell me what the hell had happened to her and wanting her to stay unconscious, so I didn't have to know. One thing I was sure of was that it was our fault, my fault, that she was in the position she was in. I was going to make it my responsibility to keep her safe.

I looked into my true family's faces and knew what I had to do. "When she wakes up, I'm going to talk to her. I'll let her know that she can stay here with us and that we will protect her." I could feel her slowly regaining consciousness so I motioned for Peter and Charlotte to leave. I already knew she was going to freak out when she woke up and I didn't want her more alarmed faced with two crimson-eyed vampires. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room and waited.

I could feel my body tense up when Bella's emotions began to hit me. First it was confusion, then it was shock and then humiliation hit me full force. My hands gripped the arms of the chair so hard I could feel the wood splintering. When reality hit her, she covered her face and began crying. I felt a pain where my dead heart lay.

I got up and walked slowly to her. "Bella?" I could feel her embarrassment and it just made my guilt build. "Bella, please look at me…" My voice had dropped to a whisper. She still wouldn't look at me so I gently moved her hands and tilted her head back. I knelt down in front of her and sent her waves of calm.

Bella finally opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jasper, what are you doing here? Are the others with you?" I could hear the apprehension in her voice and knew my answer would help her with this emotion.

I shook my head, knowing this was what she wanted to hear. I would explain everything to her, but I needed to know her story first. "I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." I waited for a response, but all I got was a blank look from her brown eyes. I sighed, "To answer your first question, I need to answer the second one first. No, the others aren't with me; I'm not with the family anymore."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I knew this would shock her. All she had ever seen was happy couples living a happy life in a happy family. "Alice is ok, isn't she?" she asked me, her voice a whisper.

I let out a deep, un-needed breath. There was one thing that I had to do before I told her the story. "Bella, before I get started on that story, I just want to apologize for what happened on your birthday."

Before I could get any further, Bella interrupted me. "Jasper, there's nothing to apologize for. I know you weren't going to attack me."

It was my turn to be in shock. "W-what?" For the first time in my vampire life, I stuttered. This slip of a girl, a human girl no less, made the most feared vampire stutter.

Bella took my hands in hers and we stared into each other's eyes. I could feel her determination as she spoke the words I'd longed to hear. "I knew then, just like I know now, that you weren't the one that wanted to drain me. I saw _his _eyes turn black right before you jumped at him. I never blamed _him_ for his bloodlust either. It was a chance I took every time I was around you guys. It's just what you are."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. For so long I had wanted someone to believe in me, someone who didn't doubt me or my control. It absolutely floored me that everything I had wished for came from a human. I could see it in her eyes, and feel it in her emotions, that she was telling the truth. She honestly didn't blame me and knew that it was Edward who was actually losing control that night.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize I had stood and started pacing until I heard her gentle voice. "Jasper?"

I sat back down next to her and turned to face her. I had to tell her how much her words meant to me. "Bella, I've waited so long for someone to believe what really happened." I stopped and thought about that fateful night, the night that changed everything. "Sometimes I doubt myself and think that maybe I _was_ going to attack you, it all happened so fast. You don't know how much it means to me to hear that you didn't blame me."

I stared into her dark brown eyes, watching as different emotions coursed through them. "Jasper? What happened?" she asked, with apprehension in her voice.

I thought about Edward and Alice, how they had planned her birthday party even against her wishes. That was how it always went…the family did whatever the two 'gifted' ones said, no questions asked. I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes. The memories were painful and I dreaded reliving them, but I knew I would never lie to Bella. I would never treat her the way Edward and Alice did, acting like they knew what was best. I took a deep breath and dove in. "The week before your party, I could feel annoyance rolling off of you every time anyone mentioned your birthday. I knew you didn't want the party and tried to talk Alice out of it. Of course, Alice being Alice thought that turning 18 was a rite of passage that should be celebrated and Edward agreed. I knew it was a mistake, but couldn't convince anyone of it."

I opened my eyes and glanced at her. She nodded her head, as if to tell me to continue. "When you walked down the stairs, I felt happiness, love, indifference and apprehension in the room. I figured the indifference was from Rose," I had to smile when I heard her snort, "yeah…well, I knew the apprehension was from you. I was prepared to send you calming vibes if you needed them, but you seemed to be handling everything ok. I was having a good time; I always did when you were nearby. Your emotions were always so honest and true, I enjoyed soaking them up. Not once, while I was around you, did I ever feel the bloodlust."

I looked at Bella and noticed the shock in her eyes. "Edward always acted like you were going to drain me the first chance you got! Why would he do that? Why wouldn't he let us be friends?" She shook her head. "I just don't understand."

I could only shrug my shoulders. Those were some questions I didn't have the answer for. "Bella, I don't know what was running through his mind, but I do know how he felt about me. I was always portrayed as the loose cannon in the family, but honestly? I was the most stable next to Carlisle and even then, he didn't have all the right answers. He ruled from his heart and not his head, whereas I looked at things from all angles and decided on the most logical."

"Anyway," I continued, wanting to get my story over with so I could hear hers. "When you opened that envelope and got that paper cut, I could feel bloodlust coming from someone in the room. It took me a few seconds before I narrowed it down to Edward. I was lunging at _him_, to get him away from you. Possessiveness was radiating off of him. I should've hollered for Emmett to grab him, but I thought I could reach him first. That was when he threw you against the table. I'm not for sure what happened after that because Emmett and Rose grabbed a hold of me and drug me outside. I tried to explain to them that you still weren't safe, but unfortunately they believed the worst of me."

Bella interrupted him, "I tried telling them that it wasn't your fault, but after Carlisle sewed me up, Edward took me home."

"Well, he must've made up his mind to leave on the way home because when he arrived, he told the rest of the family that they were moving. Once again, I tried to explain what had happened but Edward kept saying that we had to leave, that we were a danger to you." I snuck a peek over at Bella just in time to see her roll her eyes. I had to keep myself from smiling. "I told them that we couldn't just leave you unprotected, but it fell on deaf ears. Even Emmett sided with me. Unfortunately, we were outvoted. I was angrier than I had been in years. I just couldn't believe that they would just up and leave, especially just because Edward ordered it. They headed east and I headed north."

I could feel anger coming off of Bella. So much in fact, I expected to see puffs of smoke coming out of her ears. "So, not only did they fuck me over, you got screwed too," She laughed harshly and once again I had to wonder what had happened to her after we all left. "I'm not the same innocent little girl that would blindly follow Edward and Alice, Jasper."

"I can see that, Bella. Now, do you want to tell me how James found you?" I asked. I took her hand in mine and gently squeezed it.

"It's not a very nice story, Jasper," I didn't say anything, but ran my thumbs in circles on her hand. "Did Edward ever tell you guys how he broke up with me?" I shook my head. I knew this was the beginning of her nightmare and tried to brace myself. "I didn't figure he'd have the balls to. Well, after the party I noticed that he was pulling away from me. He would just drop me off after school and not even stay the night. I thought he felt bad over what had happened and hoped he would get over it. I knew he could be overly dramatic, but nothing prepared me for what would occur." She sat back on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. She pulled her hand out of mine and wrapped her arms around her legs.

As Bella told her story, I could hear my family's growls which matched my own. I couldn't believe that this little sweet and innocent young lady had been put through so much hell. What made it even more horrifying was the fact that I couldn't feel any emotions coming from her…nothing. She told her story in a monotone voice, as if it were something of no consequence.

I could hear scuffling in the back room and knew Peter was having to hold Char back from bursting into the room. "I'm going to tear him limb for limb and dance around his pyre!" Char was ready to tear James a new one, but she would have to stand in line. I wanted first dibs on him.

Paul was going to be next. The wolves from La Push were supposed to protect humans from our kind, not hand them over like a feast on a platter. Not only did he betray Bella, but he also killed his leader. I think that's what pissed me off most about him…that he could go against his pack and kill his Alpha. How he managed to do that I'll never know. He'll never get the chance to explain.

Next on my list was going to be Edward. That motherfucker would pay for abandoning Bella. Leaving her to fend for herself in a world of mythical creatures was abhorrent, just because he was too big of a pussy to change her. He should've been there to protect her since he was the one that brought her into our world. The way he had broken it off with her was royally fucked up too. Not only did he leave her in the woods alone, he had reinforced her feeling of unworthiness, of not being good enough.

I recalled all the scars covering her young body, all evidence of how she had suffered. I knew that James had let other vampires drink her blood to intensify their orgasm, but he had also got her hooked on drugs to control her. He had turned her into a drugged-out sippy cup.

My thoughts were interrupted by a gentle caress across my arm. "Jasper? Are you ok?" I could hear the fear in her soft voice and knew my eyes had turned black. I closed my eyes and swallowed the venom my rage had produced. When I felt I was back in control I turned to her. I wanted to pull her onto my lap and put my arms around her to comfort her, but was afraid of her reaction.

"Bella, you don't know how sorry I am that you've had to go through this. But I'll tell you this, it can all end tonight. You can stay here with me." When I saw her eyes widen in alarm, I quickly added, "I've got more than enough room. You can take your pick of all the bedrooms."

I was shocked when I saw Bella shake her head. "Jasper, I really appreciate the offer, but I need to go back." She had that blank look on her face again. "You don't know the fuckery my life has become. I don't need to go back, I have to go back. James is having Charlie watched and if he gets the idea I'm not coming back, he'll kill him. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Bella, you can't expect me to take you back to that hell-hole. I'm sorry but I can't do it." I was flabbergasted that she would even entertain the idea. No way in hell was I handing her back over to that sadistic bastard. No way in hell!

Bella glared at me. "Listen to me Jasper and listen good. I will be returning to James, whether you give me a ride or not. It's my fault that Charlie's in the danger he is and I will not risk anything happening to him. Do you fucking hear me?"

"But Bella, James…" I started.

Bella sank back into the couch and took a deep breath. "Look, I really appreciate the fact that you want to help me, truly I do. But this is my choice and I need you to respect that." She chuckled humorlessly. "Don't worry about James killing me. He won't. Like he's told me a million times, I'm too valuable to him." Bella stood up and let my jacket fall to the ground. "I know you paid good money for me, Jasper. Let's just get this over with so I can go back home."

I was speechless as I watched Bella start to remove her dress. She looked so mechanical, like she had done this a million times. Once again, I couldn't feel any emotions coming off of her. I reached out to stop her. "Bella, this is not why I did it. I would've given James even more money if it meant that I could keep you safe."

"Well Jasper, I'm sorry you wasted your money," she whispered. "You shouldn't have…I'm not worth it."

I could feel my anger about to spew over. This is what Edward had done to her. This is what James was doing to her. Making her feel like she wasn't worth more than a fuck. I knew I had to get the hell out of there before I did or said something I would regret later. Charlotte and Peter would be here to watch over Bella while I got my shit together.

I ran out the back door, headed for the woods behind my house. I wanted to head straight for James, but had to consider the fact that he had someone watching Charlie. I was sure that word would get back to whoever that was that James had been attacked, ensuring Charlie's death. I needed to have a powwow with Peter and Charlotte. We needed to formulate a plan to free Bella.

In my mind, I made my hit list.

James

Paul

Edward

One day, in that order…

**A/N well…what did you think? I know I'm going to get a lot of flak for sending Bella back to James, but never fear…for once I have a plan! Lol**

**Please review…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N not going to waste your time explaining why this took so long...rl can be a bitch. thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved this story. **

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

_**Previously**_

_Everything was quiet as I finished my story. I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked at Jasper and was shocked to see that his eyes had turned black. _

I watched Jasper run out of his house in total disbelief. What was it about me that ran the good guys off? I tried to explain to him that I didn't want to go back to James, but that I had to. Charlie's life depended on every move I made and I refused to be the reason it had to end. Why couldn't he understand? I had thought that maybe he was pissed that he had spent so much money on me and I refused to stay, but he assured me that wasn't the reason. I sat back on the couch and absorbed the silence that surrounded me. Surely he was coming back soon. I let my head sink into the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I decided I would give him a little time to cool off before trying to figure how I was going to get back to James's.

My mind wandered back to the dreams I had been having. I still couldn't get over the fact that my angel had turned out to be Jasper. I could picture my tall, dirty-blonde haired hunk of an angel, but now I had a face to put with it. Golden eyes, strong jaw and lips just begging to be kissed. I wasn't for sure where those thoughts came from, but was glad when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Thinking it was Jasper, I kept my eyes closed. "Jasper, I'm really sorry…"

"Bella?"

A strange voice brought me to attention. I quickly opened my eyes and sat straight up. A beautiful woman stood in front of me. She looked to be about my height with auburn hair and eyes to match. She held a bundle of clothes in her hands, which she held out to me. I didn't fear her but I didn't know what to say either, so I kept silent.

"My name's Charlotte and I brought you some clothes you can change into." When I didn't respond, she set the clothes on the couch by me. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought you'd be more comfortable in some jeans and a t-shirt." She stared at me for a few minutes and then shrugged her shoulders, turning to leave.

Even though her eyes told me she fed off of humans, I knew Jasper wouldn't have had her around if he didn't trust her. Then I wondered just what her relationship to Jasper was. After all, I knew he wasn't with Alice anymore.

"Thank you Charlotte," I whispered.

She turned back around to face me and a wide smile crossed her face. "No problem, sweetie. I'm going to fix you something to eat so you just get changed and then we can talk, ok?"

I simply nodded my head and picked up the clothes she had given me. A small smile broke out when I realized it had been such a long time since I was allowed to wear jeans and tees. I brought the clothes to my face and took a deep breath. The shirt smelled like patchouli and the deep woods. I glanced around, hoping Charlotte hadn't seen me sniffing the clothes. I quickly changed, grateful for the long-sleeved t-shirt which covered the track marks on my arms and sat back down on the couch. I could feel my anxiety level starting to rise and wondered what Charlotte wanted to talk about. It wasn't long before she entered the room and placed a tray on the coffee table. I couldn't help the grin on my face when I saw she had fixed me grilled cheese and tomato soup…one of my favorite combos. A tall glass of milk accompanied the meal.

"Here you go, Bella. I wasn't for sure what to fix you, but by the look on your face I did good."

I glanced at her before digging in. "You did excellent, Charlotte!" She had cut the sandwich at a diagonal angle, which made for great dipping in the soup. Before I knew it, the sandwich was gone and the bowl empty. I finished the milk and set the glass back on the tray.

"Thanks for the meal and clothes." I was nervous and my voice showed it. I didn't know how much she knew about my situation and I sure didn't know how the hell she knew Jasper. I decided to just jump right in and ask. "Do you live here with Jasper?"

"No, Peter and I live in a separate house. He's my mate." A smile graced her beautiful face. "He can be a domineering ass sometimes, but he's my world."

I thought about how domineering Edward was. "That's how I felt about Edward too."

Charlotte tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh Bella! I met Edward and let me assure you that the two men are nothing alike! Vampire men are naturally dominant creatures, some more than others. Peter and I are basically equal but when it comes right down to it, his word is law. I'm one of the few lucky ones because he will actually listen to my opinions and is open-minded enough to accept my ideas if they are better than his. The feeling I got from Edward was that his word was law no matter if he was right or wrong. That doesn't make for a loving relationship."

I felt my face turning red because she had hit the proverbial nail on the head. I was beginning to think I was lucky for being able to escape his clutches until I remembered that I had tripped into someone more evil's clutches. I tried to push those thoughts further back into my mind and changed the subject. "So how did you meet Jasper?"

She leaned back on the couch and turned her head to face me. She seemed to be thinking hard on what she wanted to say. "Jasper's my sire."

To say I was shocked would've been an understatement. Charlotte must've been able to read it on my face because she sighed and closed her eyes. "Bella, how much do you know about Jasper's past? I mean before the Cullen's."

I thought back and tried to remember if anyone had ever mentioned it. I heard about everyone else's past but never Jasper's. "Huh…absolutely nothing. I was told about how everyone else was changed but no one ever said anything about Jasper."

Charlotte let out a not-so-ladylike snort. "Figures…" she mumbled to herself. When she saw the look on my face, she continued. "I'm sorry about that. I just don't have the kindest feelings for that so-called family."

I couldn't help but laugh, even if it was a heartless laugh. "Me either, Charlotte." I could feel her crimson eyes staring into my own and felt like she was sizing me up. I just stared back. "So…about Jasper?" I encouraged.

"Yeah, well back before the Civil War, there was a war that humans never knew about. It was called the Southern Vampires War. What it amounted to was bands of vampires fighting against each other for territorial rights. It started in Mexico and worked its way up to the States. By the time it hit Texas, the Civil War had begun. Jasper was a Major in the Confederate Army when Maria found him. She was looking for someone who could train her own army and knew Jasper was the person who could fill that role."

I didn't know what to say or think. The rest of the Cullen's stories sounded so lame compared to Jasper's. To think Jasper was a part of American history astounded me. Who'd have thunk? Charlotte was quiet for a few minutes and as much as I wanted her to continue the story, I was afraid of what I'd hear. It didn't take her long.

"I'm not for sure how long Jasper had been leading her army before I was turned. It was Jasper and his second in command, Peter's job to turn and train the newborns and that's how I met the two." She stopped and turned to face me. "Have you heard much about newborns?" When I shook my head, she nodded. "Well, newborns have no control over their emotions. Whatever they feel, they feel deeply. There was a lot of confusion, anger and lust…_a lot_ of lust. The male newborns were notorious for raping the females. Usually no one gave them a second thought as long as they didn't kill each other. We were there to fight and die so it didn't matter. But Jasper and Peter tried to keep the females safe." Charlotte took a deep breath. "Anyway, one of the males had me down on the ground, plowing right into me when Peter tore him off of me. He ripped the newborn to pieces and Jasper lit him on fire. I was so afraid I was going to be punished too, even though I knew it wasn't my fault. Peter walked up to me but I kept backing up until I couldn't go any further. He held out his hands and kept his eyes lowered to the ground, but I didn't understand why he was submitting to me. When he finally looked up at me, I saw it in his eyes, the man loved me." She had closed her eyes again and had a breathtaking smile on her face. Just as fast, the smile left her face and I knew her story didn't end there.

"Newborns are very strong for the first year of their new life. That's why all the leaders of the armies needed them. Once their strength started to ebb, they were destroyed. So when my time was up, Jasper allowed Peter and I to escape even though he knew Maria would be pissed. Peter tried to talk Jasper into leaving with us, but the army was all he knew. He felt like he didn't have anyone to 'live' for so he refused to leave. I heard that he was tortured but he still wouldn't give us up to Maria. It was years before we could convince him that there was a better way to live. I owe my life to the Major and would do anything in the world to make him happy."

All of a sudden I felt a kinship with Charlotte. She had been used and abused just like I was. Tears started flowing from my eyes and I grabbed her hand. She looked at me with wide eyes, probably in shock that a human would offer a vampire comfort but I didn't let that stop me and she didn't pull away. "Charlotte, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know what it feels like to have no control over your own body."

Charlotte nodded her head in understanding. She gently squeezed my hand and wiped away my tears with her other hand. "Honey, I didn't tell you my story for you to feel bad. I told you because I wanted you to realize that once Jasper pledges his protection to you, it's forever. And Bella…Jasper has pledged just that. He wants to get you away from James."

"Charlotte…" I didn't get to finish because she interrupted me.

"Listen, Bella. I overheard your conversation with Jasper and I get why you feel like you need to go back. Although I hate the idea, I understand because I was a 'daddy's little girl' at one time too. But _you_ need to understand that we will do anything and everything we can to get you out of there without risking your father's life."

I had nothing left to say, nothing left to argue about. I didn't want them to risk their lives trying to rescue me, but I knew anything I said would fall on deaf ears. I felt a small sliver of hope starting to build but quickly tried to put a damper on it. My life had been too full of fuckery to let myself believe that help was just over the horizon. I decided that I would just continue on with my miserable life and if I was rescued, it would be the best surprise. And thinking about my miserable life…

"Charlotte? Do you know when Jasper will be back? I really need to return to James's."

"I'm right here, darlin." Jasper's voice was quiet as he walked into the room.

As he made his way to where I was sitting, Charlotte stood up and slightly nodded her head to him. She walked towards the door, but before she left she turned back to face me. "Hun, it was real good meeting you and I'll see you soon, ok?"

I smiled at her. "Thanks for everything, Charlotte. I really appreciate it." Her face lit up in pleasure as she closed the door behind her.

Jasper sat down beside me and sighed, running his hand through his hair. I had to swallow my giggle because I didn't want him to think I was laughing at him but the fact that emosper sighed just cracked me up. He glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I remembered that he could feel my emotions and felt my face heating up. I shrugged my shoulders, hoping he would just let it pass.

The silence was uncomfortable and I wished he would say something, anything. He started fidgeting and I wondered if he was getting a good dose of my nervousness. I decided to give him a break and took a deep breath, centering myself. I let my mind go blank and it seemed to work.

"Bella," he started, "you don't know how much I hate taking you back to James's. I'm not going to pretend that I know everything that you've had to go through, but I do know that you have to get out of there." I started to argue but he held up a hand. "I'm not going to argue with you about this, I just wanted you to know."

I reached out for his hand and tried to send him all the sincerity I felt. He had done more for me in the hours since the bar than he could ever know. Realizing how safe I felt since I had been in his house, I knew that my night could've been so horribly bad if he hadn't bid on me. "Jasper, I hope you can feel how grateful I am that you were at the bar. I really hate leaving here, but I have to. Charlotte told me that you guys were going to get me away from James, but please don't do anything that will put my father's life in jeopardy. I can handle anything James wants to put me through except the knowledge that I caused Charlie's death. Can you promise me that?"

Golden eyes stared into mine. I wondered what was running through his mind and, not for the first time, wished I had Edward's gift. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding when he slowly nodded his head. "Thank you," I whispered as I bowed my head.

I felt his arm go around me and he pulled me to his side. "Darlin, I promise I won't do anything to risk Charlie's life, but I also swear to you I'm going to do everything I can to get you out of there."

I decided I could accept that and snuggled into his broad chest. I had a million questions I wanted to ask, but figured if he kept his word I'd have plenty time for him to answer. His arm tightened around me and I, feeling safer than I had in years, allowed myself to relax and close my eyes. The last thought to cross my mind before I drifted off was that Jasper smelled like patchouli and the deep woods.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up I was in total confusion. My head was starting to pound and my body ache. I knew the signs and needed to get back to James's fast. I had told Jasper about my addiction, but the last thing I wanted him to witness was me jonesin'.

"Jasper, I really need to get back now. Can you take me?" I asked, trying to unclench my teeth. He gently pushed me back and looked into my eyes. When he nodded his head without saying a word, I knew he understood. He stood and offered me his hand and I managed a tight smile. Always the gentleman.

**A/N look! no cliffie! ;D please review and let me know what you think. **

**i am proud to announce that i was asked to be a part of the darlin's facebook venture! i'm rec'ing stories on the discussion board so come check it out. not all of them are jasper/bella fics…just stories of all pairings that I love. there's all kinds of great stuff going on! that link and the link to my page is on my profile. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I love reading your opinions and thoughts on my stories…please don't stop! =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Previously**

_I could feel my anger about to spew over. This is what Edward had done to her. This is what James was doing to her. Making her feel like she wasn't worth more than a fuck. I knew I had to get the hell out of there before I did or said something I would regret later. Charlotte and Peter would be here to watch over Bella while I got my shit together. _

_I ran out the back door, headed for the woods behind my house. I wanted to head straight for James, but had to consider the fact that he had someone watching Charlie. I was sure that word would get back to whoever that was that James had been attacked, ensuring Charlie's death. I needed to have a powwow with Peter and Charlotte. We needed to formulate a plan to free Bella._

_In my mind, I made my hit list._

_James_

_Paul_

_Edward_

_One day, in that order…_

I took down every living, breathing creature I could find and when I couldn't find anymore, I took my anger out on the trees. Death and destruction surrounded me. When I finally pulled myself together, I was standing at the edge of the lake on my property. I sank down to my knees on the sandy shore and stared out at the water. I thought about everything that had happened to me since I'd been changed, my life with Maria and escaping from her, my life with Alice. I had caused so much horror and devastation in my years in the Southern Wars. Then I thought about Bella, sweet and caring Bella. How on earth could something so hellacious happen to someone like her? Karma sure was a fickle bitch.

I wasn't for sure how much time had passed when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know that my brother had come to check up on me. While I appreciated the thought, I still couldn't get over my anger. I turned to look at him and saw that he had his eyes down in total submission. I would've taken great satisfaction in his demeanor any other time, but not now. I tried to smile at him, but all I could manage was a grimace.

"How can I take her back there, Pete?" I asked. "How can she ask me to return her to that hellhole?" I was miserable and I knew he could hear it in my voice.

"You'll take her back because that's what she wants. It's her choice and you can't take that away from her," he answered as he sat down beside me.

As much as I hated his answer, I knew he was right. Edward always thought he knew what was best, her opinion be damned. I could never do that to her. We sat in silence, Pete skipping rocks across the water.

"Tell me about her, Jas."

I sighed, trying to figure out where to start. "Bella was the most trusting, caring and compassionate human I've ever met. She knew the danger we posed to her, but accepted us as family anyway. Even though Edward and Alice wouldn't allow us to really get to know each other, I could feel the love everyone had for her and she had for them, except for Rose. I think Rose was a little jealous that Edward could have the feelings for a human that he never showed to her. But most of all, she didn't want Bella to give up all the things that she longed for…getting married and having babies. Anyway, Bella wanted to be turned, but Edward wouldn't hear of it. He was afraid of damning her soul to hell or some shit. He wanted her to remain a human. There was one problem with that though. He wouldn't allow anything physical between them because he was afraid of losing control and killing her. The frustration vibes she threw off would sometimes bring me to my knees. There were times when I wanted to either bite her myself or give her the release she needed." I chuckled grimly.

I glanced over to Pete and saw I had his full attention. "For her eighteenth birthday, Alice and Edward decided to give her a surprise birthday party. A rite of passage they called it. Long story short, Bella got a paper cut and I could feel Edward losing control so I lunged at him, I knew he was getting ready to attack her. But he threw her against a table that had this fucking huge cake and glassware on it. She sliced her arm open and before I knew it, Emmett and Rose had me outside. Everyone thought I was going after her for her blood and tried to keep me away from her. I took off and ended up on your doorstep." I didn't want to tell him how hurt I was…how betrayed I felt. I turned to face him. "Oh yeah, did I mention she was Eddie's singer?"

I knew Pete was shocked. Even if I couldn't feel his emotions, the look on his face said it all. He would open his mouth and then close it. I turned back and stared at the water again. I knew as soon as he got his shit together, he'd say something and I wasn't wrong.

"So pussy-boy's singer is bleeding in front of him and everyone worries about you eating her? How come the pixie didn't see that happen? It's not like someone made a quick decision or something. I thought she was supposed to be all-knowing." He was pissed.

I knew part of it was that he hated her, but most of his anger came from the fact that they had so little faith in me. It pissed me off too, but I had learned to let it go. I still had no idea why Alice didn't see it and planned to ask her if I ever saw her again. In response to his question, I could only shrug my shoulders.

"Ok Major, so how do we rescue her?" he asked.

Crimson eyes met golden eyes and I could see the wheels turning in his head. I knew he would stick by my side through thick and thin. He wouldn't let me do this on my own. In his eyes I was still Major Whitlock, master of ingenuity and strategy.

I thought about James and how, no matter how this ended, his life was forfeited. It was one thing to have sex with a human and then drain them, I think we all were guilty of this at one time or another, but to keep them as a pet and allow anyone with the money to torture them was just fucking wrong. His biggest mistake was making a pet out of a member of my family…a fatal mistake.

"Well, as soon as I take Bella back, I'm going to head for Forks and check things out. James is using Charlie as a bargaining chip so he's going to be my top priority when I get there. Then I'm going to go to LaPush and have a meeting with the wolves. Jacob was their Alpha and I'm sure they'd love to know where Paul is. Bella said that James usually gives her a couple of days to recoup between, well you know, so that gives me two days to get everything ready."

"I'll come with you." Peter continued before I could interrupt, "I am going, so don't try to talk me out of it. I can be your backup. Charlotte can hang around James's house in case things go wrong. You know she takes shit like this personally and will do everything she can to keep Bella safe until we get her out of there."

The hesitation when he spoke of things going wrong wasn't lost on me. I knew that we were going into this blind. I was honored that he wanted to go with me. My brother was the only motherfucker, besides Emmett, that I would trust to have my back. Peter would be my number one choice and he knew it. We had been to hell and back, only to survive. His plan was a sound one and I nodded my head in agreement. I stood up and he followed suit. We clasped forearms in solidarity; Bella would be free in a few days.

We ran back to the house and stopped when we got to the porch. I heard Charlotte explaining to Bella how we had met. Although I wanted to keep the nightmare of my past away from her as long as I could, I felt a little relief that at least now she knew the basics. It would make explaining the horrors of my past actions a little easier. I didn't want to see or feel the disgust and revulsion when I told her, but I wasn't Edward, I wouldn't hide anything from her. She deserved to know the truth. I could only hope that she could see that I wasn't that man anymore.

When I heard Bella asking about me, I knew it was time to face the music. I was deeply ashamed that I had run out on her like that, but I was also hopeful that she would understand. I put my hand on the door knob and nodded to Peter. He took off around back and I walked through the door. I was pleased to see them sitting together, Charlotte comforting Bella. She rose to her feet and headed for the door. She glanced at me and a look of understanding passed between Charlotte and I. She was on board to save Bella. When Bella thanked her, waves of elation floated across the room. I was glad to see that Bella and Charlotte had accepted each other. I turned to Bella and could feel the apprehension rolling off of her and knew she was gearing up for a fight.

Once I had her convinced that I was going to play this game by her rules, she relaxed in my arms and fell asleep. I ran my fingers through her hair and suddenly I felt calmness in my body I hadn't experienced before. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Listening to the thrumming of Bella's heartbeat and her deep breathing was hypnotic. For the first time in a long time, I could feel my body relaxing.

When she woke up, I knew something was terribly wrong. It took a few minutes before I realized her body was craving the drugs she was addicted to. When she asked if I could take her back to James's house, I managed to suppress the growl I felt in my chest. I offered her my hand and helped her to her feet. When she didn't pull her hand back, I wrapped it around my arm and walked her out to the garage. Her eyes widened when she saw my Harley and she tilted her head up to look at me. I gave her a little smirk and handed her a helmet. Once I was sure it was secure, I helped her put my jacket on, noticing for the first time that she was wearing one of my shirts. I smiled and discovered that I liked seeing her in my clothes.

I got on the bike and helped her get on behind me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and snuggled up to my back. I could feel her warmth seep into my cold body and decided that once this nightmare was behind us, we would be taking more rides.

The trip to James's went by way too fast. As soon as we pulled into the driveway, I counted at least five vampires outside. I pushed up the sleeves of my shirt so they could see my scars. As much as I hated them and what they represented, they did come in handy. James's bitches would know I wasn't someone to fuck with. I helped Bella off the bike and walked her up to the door. I could feel desperation and dread rolling off of her. Bella turned to me, but before she could say anything, the door was yanked wide open. James stood there with a sneer on his face.

"Well, bitch! Don't just stand there, get your ass up to your room. Everything is waiting on your table. I knew you couldn't stay away, you junkie whore!" he snarled at Bella as he grabbed her arm. It took everything in my power to keep my fists down at my sides. I had to keep reminding myself that she would be out of here in a couple of days.

Bella's face flared in embarrassment. It was one thing to know that I knew she was on drugs, it was another thing to have it thrown in her face in front of me. I pushed some understanding her way and she gave me a weak smile. I didn't want to cause her any problems with James, but I couldn't help myself from getting up in his face.

"Didn't your momma teach you how to treat a lady, especially one as talented as Bella is? She was worth every penny," and then I added as an afterthought, "Marcus did pay you, right?" I smirked at him when he gulped and I felt his fear. A member of the vampire royalty was on my side and I knew he realized it.

"Y-yeah he did," James stuttered.

"Good, I'll have to make sure I pay him back. I'm a firm believer in paying back what is owed," I added in a low voice. I turned to Bella and took her hand. I placed my lips on her knuckles and bowed. "It was a pleasure, darlin'. And one I will enjoy again soon." I couldn't stop the grin from crossing my face. Her eyes were wide in shock. I faced James again. "I'll be in contact."

I waited until Bella entered the house and then raced back to my bike. I took out my cell and called Peter. "I'm on my way to Forks. Meet me at the Cullen's house."

**A/N I know this was kinda short, but it made sense to end it right here…let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry it took so long to get this out there. I have re-written it a million times…just couldn't get it to flow right. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing and alerting. Also thanks to Jasper's Darlin's and his Naughty Girls's for letting me put teasers for my stories on their blogs. If you're an author, you ought to think about submitting your own teasers. It really does bring new readers!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine but this plot**

_Quick Summary: Fearing for Charlie's life, Bella convinced Jasper to take her back to James's house. Jasper agreed only after swearing that he was going to get her the hell out of there. Once he dropped her off, Jasper called Peter and told him that they would meet at the Cullen's house in Forks._

**Put a candle in the window,  
'cause I feel I've got to move.  
Though I'm going, going,  
I'll be coming home soon,  
'Long as I can see the light.**

Pack my bag and let's get moving,  
'cause I'm bound to drift a while.  
When I'm gone, gone,  
You don't have to worry long,  
'Long as I can see the light.

Guess I've got that old trav'lin' bone,  
'cause this feeling won't leave me alone.  
But I won't, won't be losing my way, no, no  
'Long as I can see the light.

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Oh, Yeah!

Put a candle in the window,  
'cause I feel I've got to move.  
Though I'm going, going,  
I'll be coming home soon,

Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.  
Long as I can see the light.

**Creedence Clearwater Revival**

James slammed the door and whirled around to face me. I knew he was pissed when his eyes almost disappeared into slits. "What the hell is going on, Bella?"

He stared into my eyes, as if he would find the truth to a deep dark secret. I knew he expected me to answer him, but for the life of me I had no idea what the fuck he was talking about. The confusion must've showed on my face because he grabbed my arms and began shaking me, like that was going to shake the answer loose. Psh…

"James, stop!" I mumbled. He didn't seem to hear me or he was just ignoring me.

In a blink of an eye, his face was mere inches away from my own. "I'm not stupid, you slut! Why the fuck would Marcus Volturi and Jasper Whitlock be interested in you?"

I didn't know who the hell Marcus Volturi was, but I knew that I couldn't let him find out about my past with the Cullen's and that included Jasper. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves which were jumping all over the place. All I wanted was to go to my room and relax. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said nonchalantly as I tried to yank my arm out of his hand so I could get away from him. James tightened his grip and my legs almost buckled from the pain. "You're hurting me! I don't know who either of them are! Please let go!" I knew it was hopeless, but my fingers were busy trying to pry his off of my arm.

"Listen bitch! I don't care if you _have_ caught the eye of a king and the Major, you still belong to me! Get down on your knees," James snarled.

A king? It was my turn to stare at James. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. I remembered Charlotte calling Jasper "the Major" but was clueless as far as Marcus Volturi was concerned.

Apparently I wasn't fast enough and he pushed me down to my knees. I took Jasper's jacket off and rolled it in a ball, putting it under my legs. I bowed my head and placed my hands on my thighs, showing perfect submission. Mortification filled my soul with the knowledge that we were going to do this in front of anyone that walked by. I had to blink back the tears that threatened to fall down my face. I felt the bile creep up my throat as he quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out. He was stroking himself as he slowly circled me, his other hand gently playing with my hair. I was beyond creeped out and had to clench my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. I knew he was going to make me suck him off right there in the middle of the hall and as much as I hated to have to do it, I just wanted him to hurry the fuck up so I could get it over with. My head was pounding and I knew with one shot everything would be a-ok, for a while anyway.

"Open up, whore!" James sneered.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief when he jerked my head back by my hair. At least now I wouldn't have to wait too much longer. In my peripheral vision, I could see four of his guards leaning up against the wall, palming their crotches. I immediately opened my mouth and James thrust his dick in. I sealed my lips around him and began sucking. He fisted his hands in my hair and held my head still as he began to fuck my face. I kept my eyes closed, but could hear the guards coming nearer. I wasn't afraid though, I knew James needed me healthy for the trick he would set me up with the next day.

Immediately I went to the hiding place in my mind and closed the door. I did what I needed to do on the outside, but on the inside, nothing could touch me. Behind my locked door I thought about Charlie and a fishing trip we took on one of my few visits when I was younger. In my mind I could see the smile that covered his face when I reeled in my first fish. He filleted it and cooked it over the campfire. He was so proud of me. Said he had never had a more tastier fish.

I was startled out of my daydream by James bellowing. "Now!" he ordered and the next thing I knew, he pulled out of my mouth and came on my face. I heard the guards growl and felt the force of their jizz hit my hair. I wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time James had orchestrated this. It was one of his favorite ways of putting me in my place, to show my unworthiness. I was nothing but a cum-bucket in his eyes.

James crouched down in front of me and, using his fingers to wipe some of the cum off my face, gave me an evil grin. He ran his fingers across my lips and pushed them in my mouth. I wanted so badly to bite the shit out of him but knew I would only end up hurting myself, so I just sucked on them until they were clean.

"Go to your room and get cleaned up," he smirked at me and hauled me to my feet.

I walked passed the guards and went straight to my room. I could hear them laughing at me, but I held my head up high. The bastards could burn in hell. All I cared about was a couple of feet in front of me…my room. Paul was in his usual place, guarding my door. He smirked at me and winked. With all the grace and class I could muster, I gave him a sweet smile and shot him the bird. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Rolling my eyes at him, I quickly opened the door. After shutting it and making sure it was locked behind me, I headed for the bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower and got undressed. When I was satisfied the water was as hot as I could stand, I stepped in and let the water run down my face. I washed my hair and body, scrubbing extra hard on my face and hair.

Once I was done, I stepped out and wrapped my body up in a towel. I used another one to dry my hair. I let the towel slowly slip from my body and stared at myself in the mirror. I started with my face, noticing the dark circles under my eyes. My cheekbones were higher now, or maybe my face was just more gaunt. My eyes slowly travelled down, not missing one scar that marred my body. With every scar, I could picture in my mind each vampire, each act that I had been forced to perform. I traced the huge X that criss-crossed between my breasts and felt the tears starting to flood my eyes. These were my badges of shame that I would wear for the rest of my life. I took a deep breath and turned away from the mirror. The sight of my own body made me feel sick to my stomach.

I walked into my room and looked to the table. I saw some food and sitting right beside the sandwich was what I had been waiting for. I quickly ate and fixed up my shot. Once I felt the burn running through my vein, I made my way to my bed and laid down. Every sound was muffled as I closed my eyes and let the rush go through my body. Like always, I softly sang to myself, "The pain gonna make everything alright…" and then I sank into blissful darkness.

_I woke up but kept my eyes closed, letting my other senses come into play. I could smell the tinge of salt in the air and hear a low roar in the background. Surprised at what I could sense, I opened my eyes and leaned up until I was resting on my elbows. I glanced around at my surroundings and gasped. This wasn't the meadow I usually found myself in, I was sitting on sand and all I could see in front of me was ocean. Huge palm trees and tropical plants crowded each other around me. I could see crabs and other ocean life scurrying across the beach and hear the soothing sounds of birds singing in the trees. The hot sun beat down on my body and I relished the warmth it provided. I didn't have a clue where I was, but there wasn't a chance in hell I was going to waste the peace and quiet it afforded me. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. _

"_Bella?" _

_A soft, melodic voice interrupted my quiet reverie. I opened one eye and smiled. My angel had joined me on my island of paradise. I patted the space beside me. "Have a seat, Angel."_

_A wide smile crossed his beautiful face and he gracefully sat down, pulling me into his lap. I snuggled into his arms, a blanket of serenity falling around me. "It's almost time, Bella. Soon this nightmare you have been living in will be over," he murmured._

_I heard his words, but right then and there it didn't matter. I felt a tingle run down my body as his lips brushed my ear. There was a warmth flowing through my veins that had nothing to do with the sun and I was confused at the feeling, never having felt it before. "It doesn't matter, just stay with me," I whispered, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his waist._

"_Always," he answered, gently twisting our bodies so we were lying on the sand. I kept my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his hand running through my hair, soothing all my problems away. I let my thoughts roam free and immediately remembered what he had said. I figured I'd get him to elaborate._

"_Angel?"_

"_Hmm?" he replied._

_I lifted my head so I could look in his eyes. I had questions and I hoped he could answer them. "What's going to happen to me? Why do you keep warning me?"_

_My angel chuckled and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Bella, I'm not a fortune teller, but I do know that the life you have now isn't the life you are destined to have. I just don't want you to give up hope, that's all."_

_I studied his face, looking for any clue of him hiding something from me. I had had enough of people trying to protect me by leaving me in the dark. When all I saw was pure honesty, I smiled at him and returned to the security of his arms. "I have all the hope in the world when I'm with you."_

"Bella! Wake up!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was feeling groggy and had to rub my eyes to get them to focus. When I zeroed in on who was waking me up, I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep and to my angel. "Come on, Bree! I just got to sleep for fuck's sake," I grumbled. My voice was muffled by the blanket but I knew she could hear me clearly.

"Rise and shine! I've got pop-tarts…chocolate with sprinkles," she sang and chuckled when she heard my stomach growl.

"Fine!" I threw the blanket off of me, but wasn't happy about it. I wished that I could just stay asleep, no James and no horny vampires existed in my dreamland. Only one very fine, very good-looking Jasper. I shook my head at that thought. I was too fucked up and I wouldn't wish that on him. I had too much emotional and physical baggage for him to even give me a second glance. I knew that the only reason he wanted to help me was because he felt guilty. I didn't expect him to get me out of here, it was too dangerous. James was one sick bastard and I knew he wouldn't just let me go without a fight. I would just have to be satisfied with seeing my angel in my dreams. I sighed as I got out of bed.

I looked at Bree and the grin on her sweet face made me smile myself. She had been changed at such a young age. Her child-like face belied her age, she told me once that she was 97 years old but had been changed at 15. She was frozen in time to be a teenager for eternity. She only had a few memories of being human, one of them was an older sister that she loved very much. I always thought that she looked to me to be her sister's replacement and as much as she did for me, I didn't mind. Being an only child, I yearned for a sibling and in Bree, I found one. She was the only thing that kept me sane in this hell-hole I called my life. She hated what James had turned me into, but was just as afraid of him as I was. We both did what we were told and we both had scars to show for when we didn't.

I stood up and stretched before walking over to the table where Bree had set my pop-tarts and a glass of milk. She joined me and sat across from me, her chin in her hands. I rolled my eyes at her but that didn't stop her from staring at me. She loved to watch me eat which freaked me out in the beginning but as we got closer, it didn't bother me anymore. I knew that eating real food was one of the things she missed.

I ate in a comfortable silence. Bree finally got up and started getting things ready for me to start my day. She moved around slowly, she dreaded what I was going to go through almost as much as I did. When I was done, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to my bed. I sat up against the wall and pulled her between my legs. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the brush she had laid there. I began brushing her hair and smiled when I heard her purr. I loved it when I could make her feel as good as she made me feel.

"Bree?" I asked, stroking her long, black hair. It was so silky and thick; I loved brushing it, twisting it into different styles.

"Yeah Bella," she murmured.

"Tell me about Marcus Volturi?" I asked. I was still puzzled about James's outrage over this king being interested in me.

She turned her head sideways and smirked. "Remember the guy that had the school girl fetish and the one that liked it up the ass?"

I felt myself blush and jerked her hair so she was facing frontwards again. "Bree…" I growled.

She chuckled. "Of course you do. Well, the school teacher was Aro and the poop shoot was Caius. Along with Marcus, they make up the royalty of the vampire world. They live in this huge castle in Volturi, Italy and rule our world. Marcus has always been the quiet one, not really showing any interest in anything. Until you, that is. Boy was James pissed! I heard that Marcus really put him in his place."

I was stunned and speechless. Why in the world would Marcus be interested in me? In their eyes, I was a mere mortal…an expendable human. Then I thought about Aro and Caius and had to laugh. Kinky fuckin' royalty!

Bree grabbed the brush out of my hand and wiggled her way behind me. She began stroking my hair and it was my turn to purr. The silence was comfortable, but I knew it wouldn't last and I was right.

"So Bel-la."

I took a deep breath because I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Yes Br-ee," I replied. I was right.

"Tell me about Jasper Whitlock," she murmured dreamily. "He is one beautiful vampire. You know, I was watching him from my window and just the way he walked away from the door, I bet he can fuck real good."

I heard her lips smacking and had to laugh. Bree could be one horny bitch sometimes. I hated to lie to her, but I knew the rat bastard was standing outside my door and I sure didn't want him to overhear anything important. So I decided to stretch the truth a little. "Bree, you know I don't like to talk about any of the vamps I've been with, but I will tell you this…Mr. Whitlock is one vampire I wouldn't mind being with again."

I knew it was the truth. I didn't want to put too much hope in him rescuing me, but I knew that if anyone could pull it off, Jasper would be my knight in shining armor that would do it. I wanted to change the direction of the conversation so I decided to bring up what I had to look forward to.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

Bree crawled around me and got to her feet. She walked towards the door and removed some clothes that were hanging on the back of it. She took them off the hanger and walked towards me, grabbing Jasper's leather jacket from where I had slung it over the chair. When I saw what she had in her hands I had to laugh.

"Well, let's see," she started. "We've got a leather jacket that smells absolutely yummy," she brought the jacket to her nose and inhaled deeply, "a pair of Levis, a western button-up shirt, a pair of cowboy boots and the crowning glory, a cowboy hat." She put the hat on and paraded around the room, swaying her hips in an exaggerated way. She started thrusting her hips, singing "save a horse, ride a cowboy" and fell on the bed laughing, wrapping her arms around her waist.

I just shook my head and grinned. In spite of my fubarred life, I was extremely lucky to have Bree in my life. I had always thought Alice was the best friend I ever had, but now that I had Bree, I knew different. Bree always accepted me for who I was and how I was. There were no pretenses between us, we both knew where we stood.

"Come on," she said, pulling me to my feet and over to the mirror. I sat down and let her work her magic on my hair. I knew James had already told her how I was supposed to wear it so I didn't even ask. I had to chuckle when I watched her put it in two braids, both of them hanging down my chest.

I stood up, walked to the bed and picked up the clothes I was supposed to wear. "It's not that bad of a getup. I've had to wear a lot worse," I shrugged my shoulders and began to get dressed. Before I could get the shirt buttoned, the door swung open and James stomped into the room.

"Get out," he snarled at Bree.

She swung her head around to look at me, her eyes wide. I slightly nodded my head. Whatever James wanted to do or say, I sure didn't want her to witness it. She slowly made her way to the door and turned back. I motioned with my eyes for her to leave and she gave James a death glare before shutting the door behind her.

I glanced at James and noticed the pissed off look on his face. I wondered what his problem was, usually he was girlishly giddy when he knew he was going to be making some money off of me. He came towards me, like a predator stalking its prey and I backed up towards the wall. He quickly pinned me against it and ran his nose down my throat.

"Who do you belong to?" he said between clenched teeth.

I couldn't understand why he was so mad and I didn't want to find out. "You James," I answered quickly.

He cupped one of my breasts in his hand and I held my breath. He didn't usually fuck with me on my working days and I wondered why this day was different. It didn't take long for me to find out. He took one of his fingernails and sliced through the skin above my breast.

"Arg!" I screamed as I threw my head back, banging it against the wall. It felt like fire was burning through me. I could smell the blood and about passed out from the pain and the smell. I closed my eyes and shivered when I felt his tongue licking up the blood and his venom sealing the wound.

"That's right. You belong to me and always will. I don't care who fucks you and drinks your blood. You are mine," he growled in my ear. He picked up the rest of my clothes and threw them at me. "Now get dressed."

I waited until he left and then went into the bathroom. What I saw almost dropped me to my knees. Staring back at me was a scar shaped in the letter J. The bastard had branded me. I backed away from the mirror and slid down the wall. I covered my face with my hands and let the tears fall. Sobs shook my body and I truly feared that I was losing my mind. It was bad enough that I had bite marks covering my body and now I had James's initial carved on me, a permanent reminder that my body really did belong to him.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I finally got my shit together. I took a deep breath and stood on my feet. I splashed some cold water on my face, avoiding my reflection in the mirror. I returned to my room and put my costume on. I sat on the bed and waited for the knock on my door that would take me to my next nightmare. _Do it for Charlie…do it for Charlie_ was my mantra.

It didn't take long before I heard the knock and I slowly got to my feet. After grabbing the jacket, I walked to the door and opened it up to the sneering face of Paul. He gave me the once over and turned around.

"It's time," he said.

He took off down the hall and I followed him, experiencing the familiar feeling of walking to my doom. He stopped in front of a closed door and opened it. Bowing from his waist, he made a gesture for me to go inside. Of course I couldn't resist and gave him my own gesture. I could hear the growl deep in his chest and had to laugh when he slammed the door shut. That got him every time.

I entered the room and glanced around, finally spotting the vampire standing at an open window. I saw something flash in his hand before he stepped back and closed the window, drawing the heavy curtains together. For that I was very thankful. As I had experienced time and time again, James's men had no qualms about watching, their beady red eyes leering. I looked the vampire over and couldn't help but notice his good looks. He had long shaggy dirty-blonde hair and like most vampires, was beautiful. He had wide shoulders and a very muscular chest, leading down to a narrow waist and very long legs wrapped up in a pair of ass-hugging Levis. At least I wasn't repulsed by him. James seemed to take delight in selecting the most horrible and ugly vampires for me. This one must've doled out the right amount of cash.

I heard him clear his throat and brought my eyes back to his. The smirk on his face told me that I had just been busted checking him out. I just shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't my fault he was good-looking. He chuckled as he got to his feet and walked towards me. He circled me, checking out my outfit.

"The boots and hat look good on ya' baby girl," he said with a southern drawl. He sounded so much like Jasper I had to give him a second look. He leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "Charlotte said to tell you hi."

I gasped and jerked my head away from him, trying to look in his face. Then it all clicked together. This was Peter, Charlotte's husband but what I couldn't figure out was why he was there. It had only been a couple of days since Jasper had given me his word he was going to rescue me and I figured I had weeks, maybe months before he could possibly arrange it. That meant that Peter was here for a piece of me. I didn't know Charlotte that well, but she had been very kind to me. There was no way I was doing anything with her husband. James could just beat me again.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And what are you doing here, _Peter?_ Does your _wife_ know?" I knew me standing there with my hands on my hips didn't intimidate him in the least, but I was pissed and out to prove a point. "You can just forget it." I turned to leave.

"W-what?" he asked very eloquently.

I whirled back around and gave him my best glare. "Let me make myself clear," I said slowly, as if he rode the short bus. "I don't know how much you paid James but I'm afraid you wasted your money. Charlotte took care of me when I was at Jasper's and I'll be damned if I betray her. So you can just tell James to give you your cash back and I'll deal with the consequences."

He didn't say a word, just stared at me with wide eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and shook his head. "No…no! You got it all wrong! That's not why I'm here. Hell, Char would rip my balls off and burn them in front of me if I cheated on her."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

He sat down on a whipping bench and motioned me to sit next to him. It wasn't like I was afraid of him, I was just afraid of what he was going to tell me. I sat beside him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I gave him another glare and he grinned at me. Just as fast, his face turned serious. He cocked his head to the side and seemed to be listening for something.

Then I heard it. Yelling, screaming and the sound of metal ripping. I looked at Peter with what I was sure was shock written all over my face. A shit-eating grin crossed his face and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter.

"Wanna flick my bic?"

**A/N "Long As I Can See the Light" is my favorite CCR song. Check out the link on my profile to hear it.**

**An interesting subject was brought up after my last chapter and I'd like to know what you guys think. I always thought that Alice should've seen Jasper trying to get to Bella at her birthday party and wondered why she didn't. Do you think she should've had a vision about it or was it just one of those "spur of the moment" things that prevented her from seeing it? Just wondering what you guys think…**

**Please review and let me know your opinion on this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So sorry for taking so long in updating this…sure hope I didn't lose too many readers!**

I took off down the highway, headed for the place I swore I would never return to…Forks, Washington. I thought about the so-called family I had left there and wondered what kind of shape the house would be in. I wasn't too worried because Esme always made sure our, I mean _their_ houses were always taken care of. She would pay outrageous prices to guarantee cooperation with no questions asked. I had to hand it to the woman, she sure knew how to take care of her business.

I figured it would take the average person about 9 or 10 hours to get from Anaconda, Montana to Forks. I planned on cutting that time in half. I knew that James would set Bella up in two days, so it was important for me to find out what I could about Charlie and then get back in time. My plan was to rescue her, no matter what. Charlotte was instructed to hang close to James's house and with her gift of being able to blend in with her surroundings, I knew she'd be fine as long as they didn't smell her. At least I was confident that if Bella need her, Char would be within running distance to do something about it. I had to smile when I thought of my sister. She was one tough bitch and even scared me sometimes.

Beautiful scenery passed me by, but I couldn't process any of it because of all the thoughts of Bella filling my mind. I didn't know what she wanted to do with her life once she left James, but I was determined to help her out anyway I could. I figured that the vampire world owed her that much and I damn well was going to make it happen.

Thinking about the vampire world led my thoughts to Marcus. I still couldn't figure out why he was so set on helping Bella but I sure the fuck was going to find out. Marcus didn't give a shit about anyone or anything so for Bella to capture his attention was fucking huge. I planned on calling him when I got to Forks and just asking him. I know there's nothing I appreciate more than the direct approach and I had a feeling Marcus felt the same way.

Marcus was always a puzzle to me. He didn't say much to anyone so you never knew what he was thinking. He always acted like he didn't care what was going on around him, but I had felt his emotions and knew that it was just a clever act he put on. He was one of those kinds of people that kept his mouth shut and his eyes open. One thing for sure, he wasn't anything like his brothers, Aro and Caius.

Aro was always worried about his power being usurped and did everything he could to surround himself with the most talented vampires. I remembered when he first approached me to join the Volturi. He had recognized me from the memories of other vampires. I hated to think of what those memories consisted of, but knew they were the only reason I was alive now. The Volturi forces had attacked Maria's army for the Southern Wars right after I left her. It was in the memories of the newborns that Aro had first seen me. I had really thought he was going to have me destroyed when I turned down his offer, but then we had come to an agreement that I would train newborns for his army. That was one decision I could live with, especially since I got to stay in the States and continue my diet. If not for that, I would've gladly given my life.

Where Aro was a pompous ass, Caius was just a plain ass. His thirst to conquer everything and everyone was well-known in our world. Brutality was his forte and he thrived at the chance to show it off. He demanded obedience and received it most of the time. To say he was pissed about the compromise me and Aro had come to would have been a huge understatement. I could feel his hostility from across the expansive throne room. He felt like I was undermining their leadership and power when I had gotten my way.

I was damn lucky that I had Peter and Charlotte on my side. Between the three of us, we were able to supply soldiers the Volturi needed. I thought about my brother and had to smile. I remembered him telling me the reason he had picked Montana to be his home base. He had grabbed his junk and said there was nowhere else that better represented him than Anaconda. He had growled at Charlotte when she laughed at him. They were perfectly suited for each other and I felt some pride when I thought about the part I played in them being together. Allowing them to escape had to be one of the best things I had done in this existence.

The miles and the landscape flew by and before I knew it, I was driving up to the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I was glad for the helmet I wore since I didn't want anyone knowing I was in town. It would be hard enough to explain why we disappeared the same time Bella did. I also didn't want Charlie or the wolves to know I was there until I was ready to reveal myself. I headed out to the house and could feel the anxiety start to build.

I pulled up to the house and got off my bike. I looked around and was immediately hit with memories of the life I had living here. Memories of wrestling with Emmett in the yard, of the long talks Rose and I shared sitting by the creek and days of playing chess with Edward. I tried to remember the good times I had with Alice, but all I could think of was how she groomed me to be the man she wanted me to be…never satisfied with who I was.

Waves of revulsion brought me back to the present and I turned to see the scowl on Peter's face. "What's wrong," I asked.

"You don't smell that?" he asked incredulously.

The stench of wet dog permeated the yard and I knew the wolves had been around, recently if I was going by how strong the scent was. I knew Peter never had the opportunity to make their acquaintance and I was going to enjoy his reaction to them.

"Shape-shifters," was all I said.

He looked at me like I had lost my mind. "You have got to be fuckin' kidding me! Not only is this podunk town home to a coven of vampires, now you're telling me there's shifters here too? How the hell did that work out?"

"Yeah," I laughed but there wasn't any humor in it. "Unfuckingbelievable, huh? The shifters are a tribe of Native Americans, the Quiluetes. Years ago, Carlisle signed a treaty with the elders with both sides agreeing that we would stay off of each other's land and never reveal the other's secrets. The wolves were nervous when we moved back, but they had to abide by the treaty. Remember Bella talking about Paul?" Of course the question was rhetorical, we never forgot a thing. I waited until he nodded, just to make sure I had his attention. "Paul is a shifter and a part of the Quileute tribe, or he was. He killed his Alpha."

"And now he's working with James and guarding Bella," he stated.

"Yep. I figure I'll go to the treaty line and wait for them to come to me. I'll explain what happened and see what they want to do. I'm sure if there's any vampires lurking around watching Charlie, they'll know." I had given this a lot of thought and decided I'd let the tribe get their retribution from Paul.

"I'm coming with you," Peter stated, "just in case you need back-up."

"Ok," I agreed. I knew there wasn't any use in arguing with him. I'd let him go just so I knew where he was. Besides that, I wasn't for sure how the wolves were going to react to the news of Paul's betrayal.

We took off running and it wasn't long before we were at the treaty line. I knew Peter's crimson eyes were going to be a problem so I asked him to stand back with his head down. This accomplished two things…one, he would be in the universal submission pose and two, it would hide his eyes. Peter didn't like it, but he knew I was right.

A few minutes later, the unforgettable aroma of eau de wet dog wafted to us and I snuck a peek at Peter. By the look on his face, if it were possible for vampires to puke, he'd be spewing chunks. I laughed at his discomfort and got a low growl in response.

A huge Native Americans flanked by two wolves approached us and I took a couple of seconds to size them up. The dogs were enormous and their leader was about the size of Emmett but I knew Peter and I could take them. I could feel the anger rolling off of them and sent out some calming waves. The hulk in the middle turned to his crew and nodded his head before walking towards me. From the way the other two stopped in their place, I figured I would be speaking with their leader. He stared into my eyes and I felt his anxiety lessen.

"Your eyes are gold…you one of the Cullen vamps?" he asked.

I fed Peter some annoyance when I heard him snort. I knew how he felt about the Cullens, but right now I needed the wolves to trust me like they trusted Carlisle.

"Yeah, I used to live with the Cullen's. I left the family, but still follow the diet. I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Peter Whitlock, my brother." I tilted my head towards Peter and was glad to see he still had his eyes down.

"I'm Sam Uley. This is Embry," he motioned to his left and then to his right. "This is Quil. What are you doing here? The Cullen's haven't been around in a while."

I knew this was where things could get volatile, so I took a deep breath to center myself. "I need to discuss Bella Swan and one of your wolves, Paul."

I could feel how suspicious he was as he hesitated before answering me. "We haven't seen either of them for a couple of years. What is it that you want to discuss?"

I glanced at Peter to make sure he was ready for anything and when I saw him slightly nod his head, I answered. "I know where they both are."

It took two point zero seconds before we were surrounded by eight more wolves and less than that for Peter to have my back. We were both crouched down, ready to defend ourselves.

"Stand down!" Sam barked. The wolves immediately sat back on their haunches and I have to admit, I was rather impressed with the control he had over them. He faced me with his hands raised in the air. "Sorry about that. The Swans and Paul are sore subjects among the tribe. So you know where they are?"

I straightened up and was glad to see that Peter followed my lead. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and related the story that Bella had told me, leaving out what her life had become. The wolves were in shock to learn that Paul had been working for James all this time, guarding Bella. Sam looked heartbroken that one of his pack would stoop to the level that Paul had, not only killing one of their kind but also that he would align himself with their enemy. Then he got furious.

"So you can lead us to where Paul is?" he asked between clenched teeth.

I pushed out some calmness as I answered him. "Yeah, but you've got to understand that James is holding Charlie's life over Bella's head. We've got to get him secured before we do anything. James told her that Charlie was being watched and that one misstep would lead to his death. You know how selfless Bella is…her main concern is that Charlie is safe."

"Whitlock, the night Bella was attacked, the pack was split up. The other half was at Charlie's house fighting the vampires that were there, but we were too late…Charlie's dead," Sam's voice dropped off at the end.

It was my turn to be in shock. Bella had been tortured all this time protecting a dead man. How in the world was I going to tell her that everything she had endured was for nothing? Fuck, fuck, fuck!

**A/N next chapter is going to be in Jasper's POV as James and Paul get what's coming to them! Please let me know what you're thinking!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N So sorry it took forever to update but I kinda lost my way in this story. The good**** news is that I was found! **** Many thanks go to my pre-reader, covenmama & my beta, ndnracefan…oh yeah, special thanks go to my girl bonnie for her attempts to convince me this chapter really didn't suck (I'm still not sure…)! lol**

_Then I heard it. Yelling, screaming and the sound__s of metal ripping. I looked at Peter with what I was sure was shock written all over my face. A shit-eating grin crossed his face and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a lighter._

"_Wanna flick my bic?"_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I started for the window. The noise outside was getting louder and I wanted to know what the hell was going on. As I reached out to pull the curtain back, I heard Peter clear his throat. I knew there wasn't really any need for a vampire to pull that human act so I turned to face him. The apprehensive look on his face surprised me.

"Bird, you don't really want to see what's happening out there," he said slowly as he walked between me and the window.

"Bird?" That one shocked me. I mean, I've been called Bells, Bellsy, Bello and everything in between but no one has ever called me Bird.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah you know, Swan…Bird. First thing that came to my mind."

"Riiiggghhhttt…" I drawled out. "Listen, I'm a big girl and I'm pretty sure after everything I've been through, nothing can phase me anymore. I want to look out the window and you really need to get out of my way." I tried pushing him to the side, but he wasn't budging and it was pissing me off. I wasn't the naïve little girl I used to be and the sound of a vampire being torn apart would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. I was just surprised that James was punishing one of his men because usually he made a big production out of it and we were all required to witness the torture.

Before I could yell at Peter, the door flew open and Riley rushed into the room. He glanced quickly at Peter and when he turned back to face me, I could see the apprehension in his face. "Let's go Bella."

In a blink of an eye, Peter was between us, crouched down and snarling. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Riley stopped short and stared at Peter. I could see his eyes travel down Peter's arms and what he saw made him very nervous. He raised his hands up like he was trying to placate Peter. "Look dude. James will give you your money back later but for now, this session is over."

A dark chuckle escaped Peter and I hate to admit it, but I was getting more confused by the minute. I couldn't understand why this was turning into such a big deal. I placed my hand on his shoulder and tried to speak as softly as I could. "Peter, it's ok."

Peter turned to look at me and Riley thought he could take advantage of the distraction, but boy was he wrong. Riley reached out to grab me and that was all she wrote. Before I could even say anything, Peter had his hands around Riley's throat and quickly twisted his head off. I backed up against the wall, afraid of becoming collateral damage. Despite what I had said to Peter earlier, he managed to prove me wrong. I watched in fascination as he picked up Riley's body by the legs and swung as hard as he could at the window. The shattering glass brought me back and I couldn't help but gawk at him as he used Riley to clear out all the glass. He threw the body out the broken window and reached out for me. I knew I didn't need to fear him, but the danger in his eyes freaked me out. I tried to melt further into the wall, shaking my head. I kept looking from him to Riley, to the window. The noises outside had quieted down, but I could still hear yelling.

A look of chagrin crossed his face and I knew he felt bad for scaring me. "Come on, Bird. It's time to go." He took his time walking toward me as he spoke and it made me think of someone trying to talk someone else off the ledge.

Then it hit me. Time to go? I ran towards the hole in the wall and stood in shock. It wasn't James punishing one of his men! I saw Jasper, Charlotte and others I didn't know fighting with James and his goon squad. Body parts lay all over the yard and I recognized many of the faces as belonging to James's men. My gut clenched tight as I dared to hope I would be tasting freedom but then I remembered my dad. James's threats to kill my dad rang in my brain and I thought I was going to throw up. I whirled around to face Peter and was surprised when I was staring right into his chest.

"Oh no Peter! You guys just signed Charlie's death warrant!" The words barely came out as a whisper. I felt like I had been sucker-punched as my legs turned to rubber and I fell to my knees. I couldn't catch my breath and thought I was going to hyperventilate.

Peter knelt down and pulled me flush against him. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down so we were face to face. "Bella, you have to trust in us, trust in Jasper. Everything will be explained later, ok? Let's just get the hell out of here!"

Trust…that was something that I had a hard time giving but when I looked in his crimson eyes, I couldn't find a trace of deceit in them. I had to believe that Jasper wouldn't put my dad's life in any more danger than he was already in. After I nodded my head, he led me to the broken window and helped me crawl through. I knew he could've just slung me on his back and carried me through, like I'm sure Edward would've done, so I appreciated him letting me do it on my own. I took a step over Riley's body, but gave him a kick with my other foot. I heard Peter chuckle behind me, which I ignored.

As soon as we were outside, Peter led me to where Jasper was standing. He held his arms open and I noticed the wariness in his eyes. He wasn't sure how I was going to react. I wanted to assure him that I had enough trust for both of us and ran to him. I felt his arms close around me and relished the security I had been missing for so long. I held on to him and let the feeling soak into my body.

"Everything's going to be ok, Bella." He murmured as he ran his hand through my hair.

I tilted my head back so I could look into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes. I never really noticed how different his eyes were from Edward's. It seemed like I could see deep into his soul. I could sense a turbulence that set him apart from the rest of the Cullen's and I wondered if it was his past that made the difference. He seemed so much older than them and I decided it was all the horror he had seen and lived through. Everything hadn't been sunshine and unicorns for him either. It made me feel closer to him than anything else could have.

I heard James yelling and glanced around, looking for him. I finally found him on the other side of the yard. He was standing on one leg, the other one lying beside him. Two strangers stood on either side of him, holding on to his arms. When I looked closer, I could see that there was nothing below his wrists. They had pulled his hands off. Charlotte was standing in front of him, punching him in the face. Remembering all the times I was at his mercy, I couldn't help but silently cheer her on.

"Bella!"

I would've recognized that voice anywhere. It was Bree and she sounded scared. I whipped my head around and when I saw her, I felt like my heart had stopped. One of Jasper's men had a hold of her hair and was pulling her head to the side, going in for the kill.

"Help her!" I begged as I pointed to Bree.

Peter, bless his dead heart, didn't ask any questions. He ran at vamp speed and stopped the vampire before he could tear Bree's head off. I took off running and stopped when Peter held his hand out. I was only a few feet away and could see her eyes pitching back and forth between the two men. She was frightened and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms and calm her down. I glared at Peter until I noticed the hungry look in the other vampire's eyes. I heard Peter tell him to go start a fire so they could burn all the body parts and I thought for a minute he wasn't going to listen. In fact, it wasn't until Peter hissed at him did he finally turn around and run off.

Bree launched herself at me and almost took me down to the ground. I could feel her sobbing and tried like hell to soothe her, running my fingers through her hair as I held her. After a few minutes, she stopped shaking and I turned us both to Peter.

"Bree, this is Peter, a friend of Jasper's. Peter, this is my little sister, Bree. She's with me."

"Miss Bree, nice to meet you." Peter took her hand and bowed over it, showing some southern gallantry.

Not to be outdone, Bree dropped into a deep curtsy. "Charmed, I'm sure," she replied, sweetness oozing out of her voice.

All of a sudden, I heard James shouting and I could tell he was pissed. Bree giggled and Peter shook his head. "He really shouldn't have said that."

"What's going on?" I looked from Peter to Bree, waiting impatiently for one or the other to answer me.

"Come on, Bella! This is going to be good," Bree laughed as she dragged me towards James, who was in a screaming match with Charlotte. I noticed Jasper standing nearby, with an amused expression on his face. It was clear to me that he was enjoying the show.

As soon as we got within ten feet of James, he glared at me and snarled. "I should have drained you dry!"

I stared at the monster that had made my life a living hell. I had scars on my body and in my soul that would always be a reminder of what I had become. After making sure he was secure and couldn't get loose, I stepped closer to him and gave him my own version of a snarl.

"Yeah…you should've, you son-of-a-bitch."

His eyes bulged out of his head as he began to struggle wildly. For a minute I was truly afraid he was going to get loose so I took a step back.

"You fucking bitch! Don't think your life is going to be getting any better when you leave here. Do you think it's going to be different? All you're good for is a fuck. Don't forget…you carry my mark."

I knew I shouldn't have let his hateful words get to me, but they did. I immediately brought my hand up to touch the one scar that named me as his, the initial he had carved into my chest. I was beyond mortified that everyone was listening and I knew Jasper could feel it. I tried to put on a brave face, but didn't know how successful I was.

"Enough! Char, shut him up," Jasper growled. The waves of anger were flowing off of him so violently, I could imagine myself falling over from the impact.

"Hon, this one's for you," Char smiled, reminding me of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

I honestly thought she was going to rip James's head off but right before my eyes, she reached down between his legs and did a twist-pull combo. A high-pitched scream was silenced when she crammed his dick in his mouth, giving it an extra tap to further lodge it down his throat.

I knew I was in shock when all I could do was stare at the venom dripping down hitting the ground. I thought about all the times James had made me go down on him. I felt Bree press something in my hand and looked down, seeing a book of matches. I glanced at her and saw a beautiful smile widen across her face. James had treated her like shit too and I knew that she was enjoying this as much as I was.

"Suck harder, bitch!" I whispered as I struck a match and threw it down in a pool of venom. The puddle immediately caught fire and it was like every joke I had ever heard about pissing on an electric fence. Fire rushed up the dripping venom and the end of his dick exploded in a ball of flames. It didn't take long for the rest of him to burn. I watched in fascination as he seemed to slowly melt into a pile of ashes. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and stared at Jasper. Relief and the sense of freedom ran through my body as I realized it was over. It was finally over.

Everyone was silent except for Peter. I could hear him singing to himself.

"_Come on baby, light my fire…"_

**A/N a little tribute to Jim Morrison and the Doors…lol**

**A/N don't forget about the Darlin's Everything's Bigger in Texas contest! Run on over to jaspersdarlins(dot)blogspot(dot)com to nominate your favorite Jasper fics!**


End file.
